Historia Peligrosa
by Mitzuko-chan
Summary: Un trabajo de la escuela pone a Travis, Laura, Robertinho y Karla en un mismo equipo. Y claro, cuando los hamhams intervienen, ¡la acción está asegurada!
1. ¿¡Qué me pongo!

¡Holas a todos! Pues este es mi primer fic de Hamtaro, ojalá les guste. Lo escribo en honor de mi pequeño huésped: el hámster, Mowgli, de una amiga, que ella me encargó mientras está de vacaciones… y también en memoria póstuma de mi querido y propio Hamtaro, que se cumple un año desde que ya no está conmigo físicamente. ¡Que te lleguen mis besos hasta el Cielo, cosita! Bueno, mejor ya me dejo de cursilerías, y voy a la historia. ¡Que la disfruten!

**Historia peligrosa**

-Bueno, Laura, se ve que el maestro Yoshi en verdad te aprecia…-reía Karla, viendo la anonadada expresión de su amiga- ponerte en el mismo equipo con Travis…

-Si bueno, al menos también estás tú. Si no, quien sabe cuantas tonterías haría delante de él…. ¡Ay, Karla, es que me da mucha pena!- Laura tomó fuertemente el brazo de Karla hasta casi lastimarla- Además…-soltó el brazo de su amiga, al notar que estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo- olvidas al otro miembro de nuestro equipo…

-¡Es verdad!- declaró Karla, como si de verdad hubiera podido olvidarlo- Nos tocó con Robertinho… ¡pero eso está bien! Sirve que tratamos de quitarle lo antisocial…- al ver que consiguió hacer reír a Laura, Karla prosiguió, con un gracioso ademán, como si estuviera recitando un monólogo- y además, como el tiene la casa más grande- ¡Y vaya que es grande!- se ofreció para que fuéramos a hacer el trabajo allá… ¡Y me muero de ganas de ver como será por dentro! No hemos regresado desde aquella vez que… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, si! Pico, su perro, se robaba los zapatos… ¡Por dentro debe ser impresionante!

-Si…- Laura miraba el piso, con la mitad de la mente entregada a la misma curiosidad que su amiga, y la otra preguntándose como rayos le iba a hacer para no poner cara de idiota delante del objeto de su afecto.

-Vamos… verás que todo estará bien… Te veo mañana, ¿bueno?- Karla le dio una leve palmada en la espalda- ¡Y no te desanimes!

Laura la miró agradecida, con una sonrisa

-¡Si, nos vemos!

Robertinho sacó las llaves de la puerta. En realidad, sería más fácil que tocara, pero prefería entrar en seguida para ir a su habitación con calma. Su madre estaba en la sala, leyendo. Alzó la vista en cuanto lo oyó.

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! La comida estará en un rato, no te tardes

-Si… por cierto, mamá, mañana tenemos que hacer un trabajo de Historia y a mis compañeros de equipo les dije que podían venir, ¿está bien?

-Claro- exclamó la mujer con ternura- eso sería bueno… quiero conocer a tus amigos

-Si… claro… enseguida bajo, mamá

Mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que, sin duda, la tarde siguiente sería algo para recordar.

Laura entró a su casa, apenas dándose tiempo para saludar, pues subió corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Heke? ¿Qué le pasará hoy a Laura?- se preguntó el pequeño hámster naranja y crema que corría en la rueda de su jaula- Le vendría bien algo de ejercicio para calmarse… ¿Por qué no harán ruedas de ejercicio para los humanos? Son bastante útiles…

Laura había cerrado la puerta, y se había apoyado en ella con un suspiro. Luego había vuelto a suspirar. El tercer suspiro fue inmediatamente sucedido por un gritito.

-¡Ay, Hamtaro! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No sé como voy a reaccionar mañana! ¿Qué tal si meto la pata? ¡Awwwww! ¿¡Y qué me voy a poner! No puedo ir como si fuera un día cualquiera… pero tampoco puedo ir muy arreglada, se vería raro… ¿¡Qué voy a hacer!

Hamtaro solo la veía caminar como una exhalación por la habitación, viéndola confundido. Laura se había acercado a su ropero, a sacar algunas cosas…

-Vamos a ver…- tomó un par de ganchos- ¿cuál crees que se me ve mejor, Hamtaro? Esta es muy cómoda, pero me queda algo larga y me hace ver más chaparra… Esta me gusta, y me queda bien, pero… ¡es muy rosa! ¡Y ni soñar con ir con vestido! ¿Me pondré esta sudadera? ¡No! Me vería demasiado fachosa…

Duró cerca de una hora el suplicio de Laura, hasta que la llamaron a comer. Como suele ocurrir en esta clase de situaciones, su clóset estaba "lleno de nada", para ella.

-Parece que Laura necesita mi ayuda- se dijo el ratoncito en la jaula- mejor voy y consulto con los ham-hams.

-¡Amigos!- exclamó Hamtaro, al llegar al subterráneo- ¡algo raro le pasa a Laura!

Cuando, con esa entrada tan tele novelesca, había logrado captar la atención de todos, les contó lo sucedido.

-Si, Karla llegó comentando algo parecido también- le dijo Bocadín- solo que ella no se puso histérica junto a su clóset…

Colitas, Pashmina y Tigrilla se rieron.

-Es algo muy obvio- le aseguró Tigrilla- quiere verse linda para la persona que le gusta. ¡Hey! Nosotras podríamos ayudarla…

-¡Si! Después de todo, nosotras somos imparciales, ¿no?- exclamó Pashmina, emocionada

-Aja… y yo estoy al tanto de la última moda en "Paguis". ¡"Lauga" se verá totalmente linda cuando hayamos "tegminado" con su atuendo!- aseguró Colitas, con sus ojitos brillantes.

-Las mujeres y su apariencia… para aburrirme, mejor me quedo aquí- bufó Dandi, tomando de nuevo la diminuta baraja con la que estaba jugando póquer con Panda y Bromín.

-Hagan lo que quieran- les gruñó Pashmina- nosotras vamos a ayudar.

-¡Yo voy con ustedes! Después de todo, si alguien sabe de belleza femenina, ese soy yo…- dijo Tigrillo, poniendo su mejor cara de galanazo.

-Yo iré contigo, Hamtaro- le dijo Bocadín- y así podré pasarle algunos consejos a Karla…

-Y yo los acompaño- dijo Gran Jefe- nunca está de más una opinión.

-¡Muchas "ggacias", "Ggan Jefe"! Qué "tiegno" de tu "pagte"…- le sonrió Colitas, logrando que el aludido se pusiera rojo y se riera nerviosamente

-Mmmm… así que esto es todo el guardarropa de Laura… ¿por qué está sobre la cama?

-Larga historia- dijo Hamtaro, con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Supongo que con todo esto basta, ¿no chicas?- preguntó Pashmina, mirando y olisqueando todas las prendas desparramadas sobre el colchón.

-Si, tenemos suficiente- observó Colitas, comenzando a jalar algunas cosas para hacer combinaciones- ¡Sólo espero que "Lauga" lo vea!

-¡Bueno, pues echen una mano, muchachos!- les dijo Tigrilla, jalando algunas cosas también

-¡Ukiu!- exclamó la infaltable Penélope, que a duras penas levantó un arete para ponerlo junto a la combinación de Pashmina.

Después de la comida, subió de nuevo, a revisar por enésima vez todo lo que tenía. Comparó e hizo varias combinaciones durante bastante tiempo.

-¿Huh?- en eso notó unas prendas juntas, que hasta lucían acomodadas, cerca de su almohada… Realmente, no quedaban nada mal juntas… una blusa blanca con grecas en azul cielo, con mangas de "murciélago", junto con unos jeans azul oscuro, y unos listones azules y blancos, como para el cabello (lucían acomodados precisamente para eso, pero, vamos ¿quién podría haberlo hecho? ;P) coronaban el conjunto. Laura sonrió.

-Bueno- dijo al fin, mirando a su querida mascota, que había seguido su andar precipitado con sumo interés- no sé como se juntaron, pero… ¡realmente quedan muy bien! ¡Me lo pondré mañana, en definitivo!- mientras guardaba lo demás, Hamtaro se volteó a ver a sus amigos, escondidos bajo la cama, con mucha alegría. Lo habían logrado.

-------

¡Fin del capítulo uno! Espero les haya agradado, jejeje… en este me fui algo por las ramas… pero, en fin, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. ¡Gracias! ¡Matta ne!


	2. La casa de Robertinho

Holitas a todos! Bueno, pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo de este fic mío de yo! Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 2:**

-¡Se te va a hacer tarde, Laura!- le gritaba su mamá, Naomi, mientras ponía las cosas del desayuno en la mesa.- ¡Vaya!- exclamó, cuando al fin su hija apareció en el comedor- ¿por qué tan arreglada, Laurita¡Te ves muy bien!

-¿De verdad lo crees, mamá?- preguntó ésta tímidamente, sentándose

-¡Claro! Yo pensaba que jamás te ibas a poner ese collar que te regalé… pero queda muy lindo con esa blusa

-¡Si! Y es que no había encontrado ocasión para ponérmelo, pero ayer que lo vi junto a esta, pues me gustó (adivinen quien lo puso ahí xD)

Su papá la miró de manera escrutadora.

-¿Y la ocasión es…?

Ella se rió nerviosamente

-Pues… que tengo que causar una buena impresión¿no? Después de todo, los padres de Robertinho no nos conocen y tenemos que dar una buena primera impresión… porque… bueno… tú sabes… la impresión…

-La primera impresión nunca se olvida- completó su mamá, guiñándole un ojo

-Si, eso U

Roble, el papá de Laura, solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Aunque Laura intentó desayunar con naturalidad, se estaba tardando las horas cuidando en que ni una partícula de comida cayera sobre su atuendo, lo que malhumoró incluso más a su padre. Cuando Karla tocó el timbre, Laura no iba ni a la mitad del plato.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Naomi, retirándole el plato- trabaja duro, Laurita- de nuevo le hizo uno de sus guiños tan cómplices. Sintiendo un ligero sonrojo, salió. Esperaba los comentarios de Karla, pero no esperaba que le gritara en la cara, así que con el:

-¡QUE BIEN TE VEEEES, LAURA!

Brincó un par de metros.

-No seas exagerada, Karla- le dijo con una gotita en la cabeza- no creo que…

-Vamos¡no seas aguada! Te ves muy bien- y se empezó a reír incontrolablemente, por lo que la gente en la calle estaba comenzando a echarles miradas de temor. Laura codeó a su amiga, quine hizo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para controlarse.

-Bueno, no me negarás que tu vienes muy arreglada también- le dijo a Karla, como queriendo desviar su atención- ¡no te había visto ese pantalón nunca!

Karla movió la mano como restándole importancia.

-El beneficio de ahorrar…

-¡Qué fuerza de voluntad! Yo aunque trate no puedo ahorrar nada…

Y siguieron conversando de eso, para gran alivio de la chica Haruna.

Pero si creía que se iba a librar tan fácil¡pues no! Kyoko y Juanita le hicieron el mismo escándalo, tanto a ella como a Karla, solo que la segunda parecía muy encantada y lo encontraba en extremo divertido, sobre todo por la manera de sonrojarse de Laura. Pero no solo sus amigas lo notaron. Cuando iban al descanso, unos muchachos pasaron corriendo al lado de las cuatro y, sin más contemplaciones, les chiflaron (qué gente ¬¬)

-No sé como vas a aguantar trabajar con ese Tori, Juanita- le dijo Laura, roja e indignada.

La interpelada suspiró.

-Yo tampoco, pero supongo que me las arreglaré. Además, dudo que haga tantas tonterías como acostumbra en su propia casa…

-Tal vez hasta sea peor- comentó Kyoko.

-Gracias por tu apoyo ¬¬

-Bueno, bueno, no vale la pena desperdiciar nuestras energías hablando de él- comentó Karla, algo roja igual que Laura- Hablemos de algo más. Ayer pasó algo de lo más raro. Juraría que Bocadín escogió este broche- se señaló el cabello- para el pantalón…

Y como algo parecido les había sucedido a las demás, encontraron tema con el que entretenerse.

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia, Robertinho- le decía Travis camino a la casa del susodicho, caminando junto a las muchachas. Ellas aprobaron su comentario e hicieron varios del mismo tipo. Pero Robertinho se limitó a decir que no era problema y a sacudir la mano para restarle importancia. Cuando al fin llegaron a la enorme residencia del muchacho brasileño, no pudieron evitar que se les ensancharan las pupilas. No sabían porqué, pero cada vez que veían esa casa les pasaba lo mismo: las incontrolables ganas de ver como era por dentro. ¡Al fin lo lograrían!

-Pasen- les dijo Robertinho, introduciendo la llave en la puerta y haciéndose a un lado- están en su casa.

Y realmente les hubiera encantado que fuera su casa. Era un lugar muy luminoso, sobre todo a esas horas, ya que la luz amarilla de las tres de la tarde brillaba por toda la casa. Casi todos los muebles eran de madera, con intrincados tallados, y sillones de colores cítricos. Varios jarrones con flores adornaban el lugar. Aunque la mayoría de las paredes eran de color blanco o crema, había muchas pinturas de colores fuertes y brillantes, cálidos. La mayoría eran abstractos, aunque también había paisajes. El más grande correspondía al gran Cristo de Río de Janeiro. Los tres visitantes estaban con la boca abierta. En eso, una mujer fue a su encuentro. Era considerablemente parecida a Robertinho, solo que su cabello era de un tono más oscuro. Ella sonreía, y saludó a su hijo con un beso en la mejilla. Aunque los nipones se sorprendieron de este gesto, tan poco común en su cultura, el aludido lo tomó con naturalidad.

-Madre, estos son mis compañeros de clase. Laura- ella sonrió, algo nerviosa, aunque aún sin saber porqué-, Karla- ella sonrió afablemente- y Travis- éste hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la dueña de casa.

-¡Es un placer conocerlos!- la señora les estrechó la mano a cada uno con energía y cortesía- ¿Dónde van a trabajar?

-En mi cuarto- contestó el chico

-Muy bien, entonces les subiré algo más tarde. ¡Trabajen duro!- la madre de Robertinho hizo un gesto con el puño como para animarlos a treparse a una montaña. Los visitantes le sonrieron, y siguieron haciéndolo mientras seguían a Robertinho escaleras arriba. La parte superior se parecía bastante a la de abajo, sólo que en esta, las ventanas tenían vitrales, y pasaron bajo un tragaluz antes de detenerse frente a una puerta. La parada fue tan repentina que, como iban en fila india y totalmente embobados, casi se derriban unos a otros. Robertinho los vio con una gota en la cabeza. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando (bien caballeroso, él xD) les indicó a las muchachas que pasaran, ellas soltaron un ya bastante reprimido "¡OOOOHHHH!", provocando que el dueño de la habitación se sonrojara. Era un lugar amplio, con ventanas de considerable tamaño y unas puertas que daban a una terraza, un par de sillones frente a una TV con su correspondiente consola, un librero, un escritorio con su computadora, y una cama bastante espaciosa, con una lámpara grande en la mesa de noche y unas cuantas fotografías. Y, por supuesto, las paredes cerca de la cama estaban tapizadas de pósters de fútbol y de Resident Evil 4 y otros videojuegos. Esto llamó inmediatamente la atención de Travis, que enseguida se acercó a verlos.

-¡Vaya!- al parecer a él también le gustaban esos juegos- ¿ya pudiste pasar el nivel ese en el que sale el zombie que parece simio? – esto animó bastante a Robertinho y pronto los dos chicos estuvieron bien enfrascados en una conversación sobre todos los niveles, ambos con los ojitos brillantes como niños en Navidad. Karla y Laura se vieron mutuamente y soltaron unas cuantas risitas. Karla entonces notó el librero y se fue a inspeccionarlo. Laura se acercó a donde estaban ellos, y se fijó en las fotos sobre la mesa de noche. Había una foto escolar del grupo, una foto de Pico (donde se veía totalmente adorable .), una foto familiar: su madre, su padre, un muchacho que debía de ser su hermano mayor y él; y otra de una muchacha joven. Laura pensó que debía de ser su hermana o la chica que le gustaba en Brasil, pero entonces se fijó mejor en el tono de su cabello… lo había visto antes. Lanzó una queda exclamación de asombro¡era la madre de Robertinho! Con algunos años menos, claro está. En la foto traía su uniforme de la secundaria; y de fondo estaba el mirador por donde se puede contemplar el "Pan de Azúcar" (un monte de Río :P) y el gran Cristo. Ella estaba apoyada en la barandilla y sonreía con despreocupación. Laura tomó la foto para verla más de cerca. Era increíble que la muchacha de la foto se siguiera pareciendo tanto a la mujer que se encontraba abajo. Pero algo no había cambiado en ella, notó Laura con una sonrisa- ese aire de jovial despreocupación, como si conociera todo el mundo desde siempre. Se fijó mejor en el uniforme y vio algo más. En eso Robertinho se acercó a ella. Laura volteó a verle, y notó que Travis se había unido a Karla en la inspección del librero. La expresión de Robertinho oscilaba entre un "Estoy aquí para aclarar tus dudas" y un "Sáquese, metiche". Laura se rió con nerviosismo y le mostró la foto (como si él no la viera muy seguido xD).

-¡Tú mamá era muy bonita!- le dijo sonriendo sinceramente. Esto pareció serenar al brasileño- Y su nombre es muy bonito también: Bianca- antes de que Laura pudiera continuar, Robertinho cambió su expresión por una de perplejidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Laura señaló la fotografía.

-Lo dice en su uniforme- apuntó las letras blancas que resaltaban del sweater azul marino, pequeñas, muy pequeñas.

-¡Qué buena vista tienes!- se sorprendió Robertinho- tomando la foto y poniéndosela a un centímetro del rostro. Laura sólo se rió.

-Y ¿sabes? tu mamá es una persona muy linda. Se le nota en seguida. Cómo tú, solo- Laura rió un poco más- que contigo cuesta un poco más de trabajo notarlo…

Robertinho frunció un poco el ceño, sólo que ahora solo lo hacía por berrinche, pues había apreciado mucho el comentario de Laura. Sin mencionar que el rubor había coloreado un poco sus mejillas al oírle decir que él también era "lindo". Ella tomó la foto de su familia y le preguntó por el muchacho mayor que él.

-Es mi hermano- le confirmó Robertinho- ahora está estudiando la universidad en Kyoto, pero en vacaciones se viene para acá…- pronto él y Laura estuvieron conversando acerca de esa y las demás fotografías, y en cada explicación, Laura se enteró de un poquito de la historia que guardaban, y sobre todo, supo un poco más del muchacho frente a ella. Robertinho parecía haber quitado por un momento todas sus reservas, y se veía que disfrutaba de la plática, pues cuando Travis y Karla se acercaron magnéticamente a la tele y a los tan tentativos videojuegos, él, casi como autómata, les dijo que podían jugar todo lo que quisieran (ni mencionar lo obedientes que fueron los otros dos xD). Así Laura supo de su hermano, de su papá, que al parecer era ministro en la embajada de Brasil en Japón (Oo); de que la foto de Bianca había sido tomada por su padre cuando todavía eran novios, del pandemónium que había sido poner a Pico quieto para tomarle la fotografía… Y, por comentarios hechos por ella, Robertinho también pudo conocer un poco más de Laura Haruna.

Unos toques ligeros en la puerta los sacaron a todos de su ensimismamiento (Karla y Travis estaban más que emocionados con su pelea virtual). Era la mamá de Robertinho, que traía una bandeja con 4 refrescos y unas rebanadas de pizza. Al lado, había un tazón de palomitas. Bianca dejó la charola en la mesa que Karla y Travis estaban usando de respaldo. Luego miró alrededor, como satisfecha. Luego se rió.

-Avanzaron mucho en su trabajo, supongo- dijo con un guiño cómplice. Los chicos la miraron apenados- Bueno, sin combustible no pueden seguir a este ritmo- apuntó la charola, sin perder su sonrisa, como si ella ya previera que no iban a hacer nada relacionado con el trabajo de Historia en esa primera hora. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y les hizo señas de que se sirvieran. Después de los primeros dos pedazos de pizza, se fueron relajando, y comenzaron a hablar con Bianca, que estaba feliz de la vida. El único que aún estaba callado era Robertinho, que, mirando sobre su vaso, contemplaba a sus compañeros, reflexionando como podía haber rechazado intimar más con ellos. Pero al parecer eso se solucionaría pronto, si seguía hablando así con ellos. Pero más que a nadie, veía a Laura, que se reía con los demás. Se preguntó como diablos sólo había pensado en ella algunas veces como "la chava de la rata", cuando era una persona tan abierta y amable. Siguió mordisqueando su pizza. Él sabía que era difícil, en conversaciones, sacarle hasta la hora; pero a ella le había contado de su familia, e incluso, la historia detrás del retrato de su madre. Quizá lo suavizó, pensó, el que ella mostrara tanto agrado por su progenitora. Y era aprecio sincero, eso quizá era lo que más le había llegado. Suspiró. Y tomó otro trago de refresco. En fin, pensó, quizá el trabajo no fuera a ser tan pesado como él pensaba…

-------

¡Qué tal, gente bonita¿Qué les pareció¡Ahora van viendo por qué es Historia Peligrosa! ;D ¿Les está gustando¡Espero que sí! Espero sus comentarios:P ¡Y mil gracias a mi amiga Guaduchi por tu lindo review! Espero tu comentario sobre este chap. ¡Nos estamos leyendo¡Matta ne!


	3. Sonrojo

Holas, gente bella! Bueno, pues después de mucha espera, al fin les traigo el capítulo 3 de este, mi fic de Hamtaro. ¡Ojalá les guste!

**Capítulo 3:**

Cuando Bianca se fue llevándose la charola con ella, los cuatro se pusieron alrededor de la mesilla que había frente a la televisión, para hacer "Team back"

-Bueno, ¿Cuál era el tema, para empezar?

-Teníamos varios de donde escoger

-¿Cuáles eran?

-Hum…- Travis revisó su cuaderno- la Restauración Meiji, la I o la II Guerra Mundial y sus repercusiones… y…- trató de descifrar los garabatos- er… ¿le entiendes algo?- preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza, pasándole el cuaderno a Laura.

-Ah…- entrecerró los ojos para distinguir los trazos- dice… dice… ¿qué dice?... dice… "Güera cochina", creo…

-¿¡Güera cochina!

-A ver…- Karla le quitó el cuaderno con suavidad y se puso igual a desentrañar la apretada letra. Robertinho se inclinó ligeramente a su derecha para ver también- Güera cochina… güera cochina… ¡Ah! ¡No!- soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que sobresaltó a los demás- ¡No es "Güera cochina"! ¡Es "Guerra con China"!

-¡Ah!- Travis se puso muy rojo y los otros tres se rieron tanto que hasta lagrimearon- Bueno, eso lo resuelve- dijo Robertinho- Así que ¿qué deberíamos escoger?

-Bueno, cualquiera es buena posibilidad- dijo Laura, aún sonriente- todos tienen su encanto…

-Si… vaya, pues está difícil- comentó el brasileño, poniendo una cara de tremenda reflexión.

-¿De que será?- Karla hizo unos ademanes muy dramáticos- ¿De las últimas épocas de los samuráis? ¿De los desastres de las guerras modernas? ¿O de los hábitos de limpieza de alguna rubia?

Todos se volvieron a reír, y estuvieron tanto tiempo así que al final decidieron que el proyecto sería de la Güera Cochina… digo, de la Guerra con China nnU

Toda esa tarde se la pasaron en la computadora de Robertinho y frente a su librero, sacando el diccionario y las enciclopedias. Al final reunieron la información suficiente como para un trabajo decente. Era su derecho para examen final, así que pensaron en hacer dibujos, un rota folio o alguna cosa muy impresionante. Pero ya la luz cobriza que entraba por la gran ventana del cuarto de Robertinho les indicaba que se estaba haciendo tarde, así que convinieron en ir al día siguiente.

-¿No es mucho encaje?

-Al contrario- respondió el anfitrión- será un placer.

Bianca, su madre, les repitió lo mismo. Travis fue el primero en irse, pues tenía club de repostería y no quería llegar tarde. Todos salieron para despedirlo al jardín. Ya había agradecido muy cortésmente a la señora y a Robertinho y ya se iba a dar la vuelta cuando movió su mano, como extrañando peso en ella, y dio un brinco.

-¡Olvidé la bolsa con los materiales en tu cuarto, Robertinho! Es que para tomar las plumas y el libro de historia, la saqué de mi mochila… ¿Me permites ir por ella?

-Yo voy, no te preocupes. No me tardo- y mientras el muchacho se perdía escaleras arriba, Bianca le comentó que era muy curioso que, siendo un chico, le gustara cocinar. Él le contestó que lo había aprendido de su padre.

-Es que él dice- comentó con una sonrisa- que no sólo los hombres nos enamoramos por el estómago…- eso provocó risas a las muchachas. Y mientras Karla y Bianca comentaban entre ellas lo cierto que era eso, Laura le preguntó:

-¿Hoy que van a preparar?

-Pues pienso traerlo mañana, como agradecimiento… así que es sorpresa- le dijo, muy sonriente. Vio a Robertinho acercarse a la puerta de su casa, corriendo, con la bolsa en sus manos- Y por cierto, Laura- le susurró- te ves muy linda el día de hoy.

Laura no supo que decir. Un atarantado "Gracias" logró salir de su garganta, que también logró la proeza de gorgotear un "Adiós" cuando Robertinho le entregó su bolsa a Travis y este se alejó, despidiéndose con una mano de ellos. Después sintió que toda la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara con una fuerza abrumadora, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no se le fuera a notar.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Ay, obviamente no deseó con suficiente fuerza.

-No, je, estoy bien. Nosotros también ya deberíamos irnos, Karla.

-Es verdad, dije que regresaría temprano. Sólo…- vio con tentación hacia el fondo del jardín y luego vio a Laura, y luego volteó hacia Robertinho, suplicante- ¿Puedo ver a Pico primero?

-Claro- concedió él, con una sonrisa. Bianca se rió también cuando Karla (dando unos brinquitos muy curiosos) corrió hacia la casita de Pico y fue recibida con unos ladridos muy suaves. Un timbre vino desde la enorme casa. Era el teléfono, al parecer.

-Vaya… bueno, ¡nos veremos mañana, Laurita! ¡Despídeme de "Karlinha" igual, por favor!

-¡Si, por supuesto! – Le sonrió Laura, mientras la madre de Robertinho corría hacia la casa para atender el aparato- Bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana en la escuela- le hizo una ligera reverencia a Robertinho, que sonrió al verla y sintió como un condenado impulso le jalaba.

-Sí… nos vemos mañana- y así, sin previo aviso y sin pensárselo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Laura- Cuídate.- luego, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la casa, dejando a la anonadada y sonrojada chica detrás de él y despidiéndose de la otra, que le devolvió la despedida dándole el última abrazo a Pico (que encantado se dejaba apapachar) y ni sospechaba lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ambas muchachas comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa.

-Ajum… vaya que trabajamos hoy… ¡vamos por un café antes de llegar a casa! ¿Te parece, Laura…? ¿Laura? Laura, ¿segura que estás bien?

-Sí, sí… no te preocupes- se tocó inconscientemente la mejilla, y trató de olvidarse del asunto con desesperación. Era un saludo para ellos, después de todo… sólo un saludo… quizá solo un saludo… Caminaba tan absorta que casi no escuchaba a Karla… ni vio los pares de ojitos que, curiosos, observaban todo desde los arbustos de la gran mansión.

------------------

¡Je, je! Pues corto, pero espero que les haya gustado Mil gracias a Guaduchi-chan y a Atenea-chan por sus comentarios! Espero que este chap les haya agradado, después de haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar… ¡espero con ansia sus reviews! Matta ne!


	4. ¿A quién escoger?

¡Koñañachiwa! ¡Pues he aquí el cuarto chap1 ¡Ojalá lo disfruten! ;D

**Capítulo 4:**

Un montón de pequeñas patitas se dirigió corriendo hacia un montículo muy pequeño al pie de un roble, y entraron con prisa. La verde puerta del club de los Ham-hams se divisó muy pronto y fue abierta con presteza. Todos los miembros del club se sentaron en la gran mesa redonda, a debatir. Todos parecían emocionados y/o anonadados, pero Gran Jefe hizo silencio con ademanes.

-Muy bien- Cerebrín se levantó de la mesa, aclaró su garganta y anunció- el tema de esta reunión concierne en preocupación sobre todo a nuestro amigo Hamtaro…

-¡Rápido, Cerebrín!- urgió Bocadín- solo tenemos una media hora antes de que Karla y Laura lleguen a sus casas…

-Bien, bien, perdón- prosiguió el larguirucho hámster, algo turbado por la prisa- Elnombredeestedebateaúnnolohemosdecididoporfavorproponganalgoquetengaquever- soltó, interrumpiéndose para tomar aire. Evidentemente, no se le daba bien hablar cuando tenía tanta prisa.

-¡Yo tengo un _nombgre_!- clamó Colitas- Me _paguece_ que _quedaguía_ bien "_Tgravis_ vs. _Grobegtinho_"!

Todos murmuraron su asentimiento.

-Muybienyadeclaradoelnombreentonces…

-Habla normal, Cerebrín- le dijo Gran Jefe con una gotita en la cabeza

-Si, ajem, gracias. Bien, como les decía, ya que tenemos el nombre, entonces Hamtaro, que es el principal afectado, nos de su parecer- todos afirmaron y voltearon a ver al lindo hámster blanco y naranja que estaba sentado al lado de Gran Jefe. Hamtaro carraspeó, se levantó y dijo:

-Bueno, Ham-hams, la razón por la que les pedí que hiciéramos este debate es que siempre hemos ayudado a nuestros humanos en lo que podamos, porque somos amigos y lo que le afecta a uno nos afecta a todos- la pausa breve que hizo Hamtaro se llenó de exclamaciones de asentimiento- Pues entonces, yo les pido que me den su parecer acerca de este problema.

-Enúncianos tu problema, Hamtaro- pidió Cerebrín, haciendo una seña a Panda, que era el escribano, para que anotara todo. Hamtaro tomó aire.

-Bien, el problema es que al parecer dos humanos, conocidos como Travis y Robertinho, tienen un interés especial hacia mi humana, Laura. Yo sé que debo ayudarla a escoger al mejor, porque esa decisión podría afectarla mucho y por lo tanto a mi también. Así que les pido su opinión y ayuda, queridos amigos. ¿Hacia cual deberíamos de inclinarnos a ayudar?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio reflexivo. Luego Gorritas alzó su mano.

-Bien, pues ¡hay que considerar quien viste mejor!- hubo unos murmullos de "La camisa de Robertinho estaba bonita", "Los zapatos de Travis estaban muy bien" y cosas así.

-Y quien es más apuesto- dijo Tigrilla, sonriendo. Los chicos se quedaron helados, pero las chicas comenzaron enseguida a debatir acerca de eso,

-También- apuntó Pashmina- quien hace pareja más bonita con Laura…

-¡Ukiu!- asintió Penélope, emocionada

-¿Quién saca las mejores notas?- dijo Dandi, acomodándose las gafas- eso es decisivo- Cerebrín apoyó su moción.

-¡No seas ñoño!- tronó Bromín- ¡Lo importante es quien es el más gracioso!

-¡También cuenta quien tiene más _pogte, pog_ supuesto!- dijo Colitas- ¡quien es más _caballego_!- Gran Jefe aguzó el oído- Ay… tiene que _hacegla sentig_ como _pgincesa_…

-¡Colitas tiene razón!- concedió Gran Jefe de inmediato

Todos comenzaron a hablar, emocionados y enfrascados en monólogos de sus propias opiniones. Hamtaro los miró, con una gotita en la cabeza, sin poder desmenuzar todas las peroratas. Bocadín también miraba a todos, sin saber que decir.

-Eh… chicos… ¿chicos? ¿Ham-hams?- Hamtaro trató de aquietarlos, sin éxito. Entonces, notando que apenas y tenía unos minutos para volver a casa, les gritó con verdadera urgencia:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAM- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMS!

Todos se callaron de golpe, mirando a Hamtaro.

-Bien, chicos, no nos queda mucho tiempo- dijo- tomando en cuenta todo esto que me dicen, ¿quién es mejor para Laura?

Ahí, contrastando con el momento anterior, hubo un silencio sepulcral. Todos los Ham-hams se miraron, indecisos. ¿Quién sería el mejor prospecto…? Al fin, una voz rompió el silencio. Era la acostumbrada galanura del gemelo de Tigrilla.

-Bueno- dijo Tigrillo- ninguno es tan guapo como yo, claro, pero me parece que primero deberíamos de averiguar quién le gusta más a Laura, Hamtaro.

Todos se quedaron callados otra vez, pasmados. Tigrillo los miró a todos, incómodo, viendo las miradas de platos de todos. Los vio interrogante, como para ver si había dicho algo malo. Al fin la voz de Panda rompió el silencio:

-Tigrillo…. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Es una de las pocas sensatas que has dicho, hermano!- le dijo Tigrilla, abrazándolo.

-Ajum… si que sí…- corroboró Siestín, durmiéndose inmediatamente después

Eso alborotó a los demás

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Caray, Tigrillo! De veras que cuando quieres…

-¡Jamás pensé que pudieras pensar tanto!

-¡Si!

Tigrillo sólo los miraba, no sabiendo si sentirse halagado u ofendido. Hamtaro asintió, entusiasmado.

-¡Muy bien, Tigrillo! Pues está decidido, Ham-hams: veré quien le gusta más a Laura y luego continuamos con el debate, ¿les parece?

-¡Si!- clamaron todos.

-Muy bien- dijo Cerebrín- debate pospuesto. ¿Anotado, Panda? Muy bien. Entonces ya nos podemos ir. ¡Hasta mañana, chicos!

-¡Si!-bramó Gran Jefe, contagiado de entusiasmo- ¡Mañana comienza la Operación "Mejor Macho"! ¿Les parece?

Todos asintieron, aunque varios pensaron "¿de donde diablos se sacará esos nombres para las operaciones?"

-Bien, ya es tarde- dijo Dandi- ¡Aquí se rompió una taza!

-------------------

¡Bueno, gente bella! ¿Qué les pareció? Cortito pero bonito, ne? ;D ¡Mil gracias por los ánimos, Guaduchi-chan! ¡Espero tus comentarios! ¡Matta ne!


	5. ¡Operación Mejor Macho!

Hola, hola, hola! Pues miren, como no hay quinto malo…. Aquí les llega el tan esperado capítulo… ¡La Operación Mejor Macho! xD ¡Sí! ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 5:**

-Shhhh…- interferencia- ¿si? Aquí Gran Jefe. ¿Cuál es su posición? Cambio

-Aquí Gorritas, Gran Jefe. Estamos justo frente al invernadero. Cambio

-Bien, permanezcan ahí. Cerebrín, aquí Gran Jefe. Felicidades a ti, a Dandi y a Panda ¡Gran trabajo con los radio-hams! Cambio

-Je, gracias. Yo estoy frente al salón de arte con Panda. ¿Nos quedamos aquí? Cambio

-Si. Esperen instrucciones. Cambio y fuera.

Los ham-hams, cada uno bien provisto con los radio-hams, patrullaban distintas partes de la escuela. Se habían repartido en dos escuadrones: Uno se encargaría de vigilar a Robertinho y otro a Travis. Todos estaban a la expectativa de los dos muchachos, que ni sospechaban que estaban siendo observados por al menos una docena de ojitos. Bueno… todos menos Hamtaro y Colitas(que le había acompañado a pesar de las protestas de Gran Jefe diciendo, con mucha razón, que se necesitaba también un punto de vista femenino), que estaban vigilando a Laura, para observar sus reacciones y así, según Cerebrín, "hacer un análisis de caracteres y compatibilidades por reacción". Hamtaro observó a su dueña desde la ventana con detenimiento.

-¿alguna novedad, _Hamtago_?- preguntó interesada Colitas.

-Bueno…. Sólo he alcanzado a notar que lo que no le gusta mucho es el álgebra… tendremos que esperar un poco más, Colitas.

La incertidumbre continuó durante las clases siguientes, pues Laura, a no ser un par de comentarios con Karla antes de que llegara el siguiente maestro (que para colmo fueron demasiado puntuales), no habló con nadie más. Pero entonces, llegó la campana de salvación… es decir, del descanso… (Aquí, si gustan, pueden insertar El Mesías, de Händel Aleluya!).

Las muchachas se fueron a sentar debajo de un árbol. Kyoko, ni tarda ni perezosa, se puso a informarles de cómo le había ido a ella el día anterior en casa de Megumi, la chica "cerebro" del salón, que al parecer tenía la colección de películas de acción más grande habida y por haber.

-Y como avanzamos bastante… pues vimos dos películas antes de irnos a casa… ella es muy simpática, no es tan seria como parece…- Kyoko acabó su perorata con un muy detallado informe de "Fast and Furious" que habían visto, con su correspondiente secuela.

-¿Y a ti, Juanita?- preguntó Karla- ¿qué tal estuvo Tori?- la cara de la muchacha se puso color granate, aunque no pudieron definir si era de vergüenza o de furia.

-Bueno, como siempre…- dijo avergonzada. Al parecer le hubiera gustado zanjar ahí el tema, pero no se atrevió ante la mirada apremiante de sus amigas- Su padre es muy amable, nos ayudó bastante… pero lo que es él… Tori _per sé_… Pues igual que siempre, sabiondo y- ahí hizo una mueca como para encontrar la palabra adecuada- pues sintiéndose igual que siempre, la última Coca Cola del desierto… -hizo una mueca de incomodidad, y para zafarse, preguntó a Karla- ¿A ustedes como les fue?

-¡Pues bien!- contestó Karla emocionada- ¡La casa de Robertinho es enorme, está preciosa! ¡Y su mamá es muy amable! ¡Y tiene muchos libros interesantes, y videojuegos! ¡Y Pico, es sencillamente encantador!- los ojos le brillaban solo de recordarlo- ¿Verdad que sí, Laura…? ¿Laura…?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Todo lo que dijo es verdad!- dijo, sonriendo. Karla la miró con enfado.

-Estás así desde ayer. ¿Ya vas a decirnos qué te pasa…?

-No tengo nada, ya te lo dije… quizá sea sólo… estrés por el trabajo.

Karla la miró ceñuda y Juanita preocupada. Kyoko, tan en su mundo como siempre, no le dio importancia a esa reacción de su amiga, así que comentó:

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal es Robertinho en su ambiente natural?

Laura fingió estornudar para taparse la cara ¡se había puesto como tomate solo al recordar la "despedida occidental" del día anterior…!

-Salud… Pues bastante bien, en su propia casa no se siente tanto- respondió Karla, sonriente- yo diría que ya se está quitando lo antisocial. ¿Ven lo que dos chicas lindas pueden hacer…? Si todo lo que necesitaba…

Mientras ellas seguían hablando, Laura se acordaba del día anterior. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando, pensando… pero sin saber (o admitir) en qué. ¡Qué vergüenza decir, que vergüenza siquiera pensar en esas cosas! El día anterior, había dudado mucho más de lo usual en poner su cierre característico en su diario: "_y mañana será aún mejor…"_ ¿Sería verdad? No lo sabía, y la verdad, le daba algo de miedito averiguar. Y sin embargo, otra vez se descubrió escogiendo con cuidado su ropa, su peinado… Su blusa verde (medio hippiosa) larga y sus pantalones de mezclilla hacían aparición estelar aquella vez. Suspiró. Mejor vería que pasaba por la tarde, para organizar bien su cerebro… Y consiguió forzar una sonrisa mientras oía la conversación de sus amigas, sólo como un prolongado blah, blah, blah, estirado como un chicle. Quien sabe, chance y la tarde traería muchas sorpresas….

-¿Cómo la ves, Colitas?- Hamtaro miraba a su compañera tomar y tomar notas. Eran garabatos Hamsteriles, por supuesto, pero tenían perfecto sentido para él. O al menos, la mayor parte- ¿Huh? ¿Que significa esto de_ notre glamour homme_?

-Es el título- explicó sonriendo la francesa- tú sabes, para _dagle_ _mayog ogrganización_ al _escgrito, Hamtago-._

-Ah…- Hamtaro continuó leyendo… "sujeto de estudio…" "por la mañana no hay gran movimiento…" "ambos machos y la chica en cuestión cada cual por su lado…" "salida al receso a las 10:36 horas…"… Luego, Colitas había subrayado una anotación:

**Première réaction : la Mademoiselle se considérablement devant la mention de d'un des mâles : Robertinho Ferreira. Il peut être un indice précieux**

-¿Colitas? ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó el hámster, intrigado

-Significa "_Pgrimera greacción_: la _señoguita_ se _songoja considegablemente_ ante la mención de uno de los machos: _Grobertinho Fegreiga. _Puede ser un indicio valioso"- explicó ella, contentísima- Disculpa que lo haya anotado así, _Hamtago_, pero es que cuando me _inspigo_ suelo _escribig_ en _fgancés_ _paga_ que la esencia me llegue más _grápido_, tú sabes, ¿no?

-Hum… sí, claro…- a Hamtaro le salió una gotita en la cabeza, pero continuó leyendo- Ajem… "esperaremos más reacciones para crear una base congruente de datos…" ¡Vaya, Colitas! Eres muy buena redactando está clase de cosas…

-_Mercí-_ respondió ella- ¡pero mira! ¡Ya se están levantando! ¡Hay que _seguiglas_! ¡De _pgisa_!

Dandi tomaba apuntes con interés mientras Cerebrín describía con interés lo que veía…

-Vaya… el sujeto se mueve muy despacio, se diría que hasta casi con pereza. Tiene movimientos que me recuerdan algo que medio me da miedo… como de gato- todos se estremecieron y los garabatos de Dandi temblaron al escribirlo- hum… pasa junto a congéneres… se detiene a saludar…- la detenida descripción, tan científica, del inteligente hámster fue interrumpida por Tigrilla.

-¡También hay que tomar apuntes de otras cosas! Míralo, tiene una actitud seria, pero galante- Pashmina se rió-, camina hacia el salón de clases… le toca artes, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, así es- dijo Bromín- espero que el arte no le harte….¡¡¡Jajajajajajajaja, ajajajajajajaja, ajajajajajajajajaja….! ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me ven así? ¿Dije algo malo?- todos soltaron un suspiro y mejor siguieron en sus puestos.

-Pashmina, contacta a Gorritas por favor. Dile si ve bien todo desde el invernadero- la pequeña hámster tomó el radio-ham y preguntó lo solicitado a Gorritas. Él respondió que sí, que el interior del salón se veía perfectamente desde el techo del invernadero.

-Bien- dijo Cerebrín- que nos describan a los sujetos en cuestión.

Permanecieron vigilando toda la mañana, tomando apuntes de cada uno de sus asignados.

Los expedientes decían cosas como:

"Reservado, algo frío, pero al parecer es responsable y, aunque no tiene más contacto del necesario con sus congéneres, tiene mucho éxito con las del género opuesto…"

O

"Alegre, popular y con muchos amigos. Es muy aclamado por las féminas, pero tiene también gran aceptación entre el grupo de varones"

Y así continuaron, llevando a cabo con éxito la primera fase de la operación "Mejor Macho"… Pero, ¿cuáles serían los resultados…?

---------------

WAI! Mil gracias, **Guaduchi,-chan**, por leerme! De verdad, grax, grax! Ahora, te haré una pregunta…. Y no se me emocione de más, eh? Dime, ¿a quién preferirías que apoyaran los ham-hams? ¡Es una decisión importante pues la trama cambiará de rumbo según lo que tú, y cualquier otra linda personita decidan! Pero eso sí, no crean que va a ser predecible, ¿eh? ¡Espero con ansias sus comentarios! ¡Besos! ¡Matta ne!


	6. Fiebre Futbolera

¡Holas! Pues aquí les dejo el siguiente chap de esta historia, ¡ya se está poniendo intrigoso! ;D ¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 6:**

Ese día salían temprano, pero los muchachos tenían práctica de fútbol y obvio no se podían ir sin ellos, así que Karla y Laura se sentaron en las gradas a verlos jugar. Para su sorpresa, Juanita fue con ellas.

-Es que el estirado de Tori juega también- explicó- y tenemos que esperarlo…

La práctica comenzó. Calentaron, luego se hicieron pases y finalmente empezó un partido.

-Huh, que pena- Comentó Juanita

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Porque Tori quedó en el equipo contrario de Travis y Robertinho… ni modo, yo pensaba disimular apoyando al equipo en general…- las otras dos se rieron con malicia

-¿Tan mal te cae?- preguntó Laura con una sonrisa

-No; peor- contestó la indignada muchacha, ahora con los ojos pendientes del partido. Karla y Laura la imitaron.

Todo iba bien, el brasileño y el japonés coordinaban perfectamente. Ya habían anotado 3 goles, entre los dos, y el entrenador parecía más que satisfecho. Quizá todo hubiera seguido así, fácil y hasta medio monótono, si una exclamación en voz femenina no hubiera surgido de las gradas:

-¡Vamos, muchachos! ¡Ustedes pueden!- la chica Haruna no se había podido resistir a ceder ante la adrenalina futbolera. Esa sencilla exclamación provocó reacciones en el equipo. En "algunos" miembros del equipo, para ser francos.

Robertinho estaba a punto de pasarle el balón a Travis para meter gol, pero no lo hizo. Dejó al otro con un palmo de narices mientras él tiraba un poderoso tiro al arco. El balón rebotó y el brasileño, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, hizo una chilena que dejó fríos a los del equipo, incluyendo al portero. La pelota se incrustó en la red sin problemas. Todos se quedaron callados una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para dejar a Robertinho aterrizar. Enseguida, varias exclamaciones derivadas del "WOW!" se extendieron por el campo. El entrenador no sabía como reaccionar: ¿debía reprender a Robertinho por no pasar el balón (porque se supone que eso del balón- pie es trabajo en equipo) o debía hacer tanto escándalo como los escuincles por tan impresionante jugada? Al parecer no supo por cual decidirse, porque optó por permanecer callado. Todos los chicos felicitaban al muchacho de cabello rosáceo, mientras que éste, exultante, explicaba que era una jugada aprendida en su país natal. Incluso Travis estaba admirado… o lo hubiera estado, de no ser que, por una "rareza acústica" del campo, al chico le llegó una voz familiar…

-¡Eso fue genial! ¿No crees, Karla? ¡Que ágil es Robertinho!

Sintiendo una misteriosa fuente de calor crecer en sus entrañas, Travis se puso en posición. ¿Quería lucirse? Bueno, dos podían jugar ese juego…

El portero del otro equipo, de por sí bastante ciscado por la chilena, no pudo ni reaccionar. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el balón había entrado con potencia desde el extremo derecho. Ahí estaba Travis, con la pierna extendida aún, después de semejante patadón. Con una sonrisa en su cara. El silencio pasmado anterior volvió a apoderarse del campo, ahuyentado de nueva cuenta por otras exclamaciones de "¡Genial!". Fue una suerte que la bolita de fans de Travis no estuviera presente, porque si no hubieran dado aún más lata. Pasando por el mismo dilema anterior, el entrenador decidió, sabiamente, callarse.

-¡Vaya! ¡Muy bien, Travis!

Quizá hubiera sido algo prudente por parte de Laura dejar de gritar cosas por el estilo, pero la verdad es que había contagiado a las otras dos y ahora las tres chicas estaban aclamando. Los del otro equipo (especialmente el mentado Tori) no se veían nada contentos, y eso solo sirvió para ponerlos más filosos que de costumbre. Y si por lo general Robertinho y Travis hubieran anotado con facilidad, pues habían llegado a hacer una muy buena mancuerna, en esta ocasión se tardaron más, pues los dos parecían emperrados en hacer jugadas ellos solos y más rimbombantes cada vez, para colmo. En esos momentos, por quien sabe que sexto sentido especial, el entrenador pensó en ir por bebidas para los muchachos… y también (aunque no pudo explicar su corazonada) por un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se levantó, les anunció su decisión y les informó que volvería pronto. El musculoso hombre se perdió gradas arriba. Todos se pusieron en posición de comenzar de nuevo. Las jugadas se fueron complicando más, y los del otro equipo ya estaban tan fúricos, que aquel partido de práctica de Fútbol terminó por parecerse mucho más a un violento encuentro de rugby. Pero nadie estaba más concentrado que un chico de cabello rosado y otro de cabello negro azulado. Su euforia estaba llegando a tal grado que llegaron al punto de robarse el balón uno al otro. Aunque los demás ya competían también con violencia, la pregunta tácita en todas las miradas (aunque Tori lo dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que se escuchara bien por todo el campo) era:

-¿Pues que esos dos no están en el mismo equipo?

-¡Vaya!- dijo Panda- ¡esto sí que es material para estudiarse!

Los ham-hams estaban concentradísimos observando el partido. Colitas, Dandi y Tigrillo estaban escribiendo a todo lo que daban sus patitas. Sería una suerte si lograban entender todo después, pero aún así no podían darse el lujo de no tomar notas. Colitas había hecho una extraña mezcla de francés-japonés-español toda rara, pero que parecía tener perfecto sentido para ella. Todos los pequeños roedores estaban emocionados, pero algo serio era que aún no sabían por quién decidirse…

-¡Miren!- gritó Bocadín de repente- allá va el balón… ¡y Robertinho y Travis están corriendo hacia él!- así era. Tori al fin había podido quitarles el balón a los embravecidos muchachos y correr hacia el extremo opuesto del campo, a toda velocidad y con una sonrisa, que entre el cansancio y la adrenalina más bien parecía una mueca ligeramente psicótica. Pero Travis y Robertinho corrieron tras de él con todas sus energías, alcanzándolo pronto. En la pelea que se enzarzaron por el esférico, éste salió volando dramáticamente. Y todos fueron por él. Todo parecía correr en cámara lenta. Los chicos que estaban en otras esquinas del campo dirigieron su vista (con la boca ligeramente abierta) hacia allí. Los tres chicos involucrados se lanzaron con un brinco espectacular (aún en cámara lenta). Las personas en las gradas se habían quedado mudas de asombro, al igual que los hámsters encaramados en un árbol, y sólo veían el balón contra el celeste del cielo rodar… y rodar… alguien tendría que alcanzarlo… Y ninguno de los presentes pudo reprimir un pensamiento…

"_¡El que lo alcance, ganará! ¡Será el vencedor!"_

Ya estaban cerca de tocarlo… muy cerca…

-Vaya… espero que con esto se desinflame… toma…

-Gracias, entrenador…

Travis se puso la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y miró a Tori y a Robertinho, que tenían una exactamente igual sobre sus propios cráneos. La verdad era que, en la euforia y desesperación de hacerse con el balón, habían chocado de una manera muy espectacular (bien Matrix…) y se habían hecho unos chipotes que nada le tenían que envidiar a los unicornios… Habría valido la pena si alguno hubiera anotado… pero no, se dieron tan fuerte que ni a tocarlo llegaron… En fin…

Todos los demás chicos estaban entre risueños y confundidos, tanto por el choque como por él "¿Y qué diablos fue todo eso?" Laura, Karla y Juanita estaban en la banca con ellos, preocupadas. El entrenador, bastante satisfecho de que su corazonada fuera acertada, puso el botiquín en manos de las chicas y les repartió las bebidas a los demás. Ellas, suspirando y conteniendo la risa, se apresuraron a vendar cráneos, untar pomadas, etc. Laura procuró repartirse entre los tres, pero sin estar mucho junto a Travis o a Robertinho, pues no deseaba que notaran su desconcierto.

-¡Muy bien, ham-hams!- anunció Gran Jefe- hora de volver a nuestro club. Creo que ya tenemos datos suficientes como para tomar una decisión.

-----------------

¡Hola, hola! Jajajajaja, espero que les haya agradado este capitulín futbolero O he estado viendo demasiado Captain Tsubasa o la fiebre mundialista me afectó a mi también xD ¿No los sorprendió como juegan estos chamacotes? Oo Bueno, es que algo distinguido tenían que tener, con un nombre tan ridículo como "Puchi-Guepardos" xDDDD ¿O no? ;P

¡**Guaduchi-chan**, 124567943460000000000 gracias por leerme! Je, ¿con que apoya usted a Robertinho? ;D ¡En los próximos chaps te daré una sorpresa! Por lo pronto espero que me dejes review y que te haya agradado esto :P ¡Cuídese, muxaxa! Y mil gracias, amiga, de verdad:D

Besos a todos! Matta ne!


	7. Intermedio

Holis! Disculpen la tardanza! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este fic.

**Capítulo 7:**

-¿Seguros que se sienten bien?- preguntaba Karla, consternada. Travis y Robertinho asintieron con una mueca que más bien decía todo lo contrario.

Se encontraban caminando hacia la casa del brasileño, con las bolsas de hielo aún sobre sus cabezas, y una expresión tremenda de mártires.

-¿Podrán trabajar en ese estado?- les dijo Laura, preocupada. ¿Cómo iban a hacer el trabajo si ellos a duras penas podían caminar en línea recta? Pero los dos le contestaron un muy adolorido "Sí"

-Al menos tenemos más suerte que Tori- dijo Travis, riéndose ligeramente.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

-Porque Juanita no lo va a tratar ni con la mitad de dulzura ni consideración que ustedes nos tratan- dijo Robertinho, tras una risotada- Más bien lo va a poner a trabajar más de la cuenta…

-Entre reclamaciones de que es un idiota- los dos varones se echaron a reír. Laura y Karla se rieron, algo avergonzadas, con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo están tan seguros?

-Pues porque cuando nos fuimos ya había empezado- dijo Robertinho- creo que fue el récord de cuantas veces puedes decir "idiota" y todos sus derivados en una oración...

-Van a terminar por casarse, se los aseguro…- dijo Travis.

La casa de Robertinho al fin asomaba al final de la calle. Cuando se acercaron, pudieron oír algunos ladridos. Pico ya se había enterado de su llegada.

Bianca los recibió con mucha amabilidad de nuevo, aunque no pudo contener la risa cuando se enteró del por qué de las bolsas de hielo.

-¡Deberían tener más cuidado! Creo que deberían de comer antes de empezar a trabajar, eso les repondrá energías- dijo ella, aún riéndose y encaminándose hacia la cocina.

-¿Quiere que le ayudemos, señora?- se ofreció Laura

-No, no se preocupen. Vengan, pasen al comedor. Hijo, enséñales donde está, si es que ese golpe no te lo borró de la memoria- los otros tres se rieron disimuladamente y siguieron al muchacho. Abrió la puerta de madera oscura e indicó: "Pasen, por favor". Por supuesto, como el resto de la casa, era un cuarto hermoso, muy luminoso, ya que estaba pintado de amarillo ocre, y con una amplia mesa rectangular que parecía hecha con la misma madera con la que estaban confeccionadas las puertas. Cada uno ocupó un asiento, y los tres japoneses miraban deslumbrados todo el lugar.

-Tu casa me sigue sorprendiendo, Robertinho- dijo Karla

-Así es, ¡es hermosa!- agregó Laura, emocionada. El chico se sonrojó, pero irguió la cabeza con orgullo. Era una suerte que Travis no se hubiera fijado en los cubiertos, ya que en ese momento, el cuchillo hubiera sido muy tentador…

-¡Gracias por la comida!

-Estuvo delicioso, señora, en serio…

-Muchas gracias… Lástima que no les tengo postre…- Travis dio un respingo.

-¡Casi se me olvida! Permítanme un momento, por favor…- el chico salió corriendo de la habitación dejando perplejos a los demás. Regresó muy pronto, con un platón cubierto entre las manos.

-Le traje esto, señora, por ser tan amable con nosotros- dijo, posando el plato sobre la mesa- Espero les agrade, ya que no es mucho…- destapó el platón, revelando un enorme pastel de tres chocolates con nueces que, francamente, se veía delicioso. Un "OH!" general se presentó en todas las caras.

-¡Eres muy amable, Travis, gracias! Se ve delicioso, y ¡ya tenemos postre! Voy por platos y por tenedores- antes de salir, como si se le hubiera olvidado, le hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de nuevo rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?- preguntó Laura

-Sí, lo hice ayer, y pensé en traerlo como agradecimiento por las atenciones…

-Pues si sabe como se ve, va a estar sensacional…

Bianca volvió con lo dicho. Cortó generosas porciones de pastel y le sirvió a cada quién. Robertinho miró el suyo con detenimiento antes de empezar a comérselo, con una ligera sospecha de que quizá estaba envenenado. Pero al ver como los demás, incluido el repostero, empezaban con singular alegría, el también se dedicó a atacar el pastel. Pero después de un momento, al ver las reacciones de sus compañeras e incluso de su madre, le vino la muy desagradable idea de que tal vez no era veneno, sino toloache. Después de sacudir la cabeza para alejar esas escalofriantes ideas (después de todo él había comido también y… ¡no quería ni pensarlo! ) recordó algo: _"No sólo los hombres se enamoran por el estómago…" _Esta sencilla idea lo hizo terminarse su porción con furia, después de realizar una especie de "masacre" hacia el pastel con su tenedor. Fue una suerte que los demás estuvieran muy enfrascados en su propia ración, o si no hubieran pensado que el golpe sí le había causado repercusiones cerebrales.

-Bien- decía Karla, poniendo una cartulina sobre la mesa del cuarto de Robertinho- entonces voy a dibujar un mapa de Japón y la frontera oriental de China… También…- y se soltó a enumerar todos los dibujos que pensaba hacer. A los otros no les pareció mala idea, pero dudaban que le diera tiempo de terminarlos todos. Laura se puso a ayudar a su amiga mientras los dos varones se pusieron a pasar en grande la información recopilada el día anterior en cuadros y resúmenes. Ellos ocuparon el escritorio y ellas ya se habían acomodado en la mesita. Estos dos sitios tenían la suficiente distancia entre sí como para no escuchar los murmullos, lo cual fue de mucha utilidad para ambas partes…

-Oye, Laura…- susurró Karla después de un momento

-¿Mmmm…?- dijo ésta, concentrada como estaba en remarcar con plumón el dibujo a lápiz que Karla ya había trazado.

-¿No notas raros a esos dos?

-¿A quién? ¿A…- bajó la voz hasta convertirlo en un murmullo parecido al de Karla- Travis y Robertinho? No mucho, ¿por?

-Pues es que han estado raros…

-Debe ser el golpe, ¿no crees?

-No, yo digo ANTES del golpe.

-OH…- Laura se empezó a poner nerviosa. Pero notó que su línea temblaba también y se concentró de nuevo. No quería estropear el trabajo- Pues… pues ellos no son lo que digas normales…

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo después de una risita- pero me refiero más extraños que de costumbre…

-No, no creo…

-Mmmm…- Karla tomó una nueva cartulina y comenzó, con una rapidez pasmosa a plasmar el otro dibujo- bien, supongo que son imaginaciones mías, pero creeme que observé muy bien el partido y vi un… "algo" muy fuera de lo común- Laura ya tenía las manos tan sudorosas que era un milagro que el plumón no saliera volando- ¿Tú no lo notaste?

-Hum… pues no… solo si te refieres a que se pusieron más bárbaros que de costumbre…

-Si…- Laura se sentía en un interrogatorio. Podía sentir la fija mirada de Karla, que se alternaba entre el trazo del dibujo y su nuca, como si su cráneo fuera transparente y pudiera ver (o tratara de ver) sus pensamientos. Y por esa misma idea hizo todo lo posible por alejar los recuerdos de la tarde anterior, mientras se despedían en el jardín de Robertinho y Travis. Pero como el cerebro es engañoso, al tratar de olvidarlo pues obviamente lo recordó, así que volvió a sonrojarse. Esta vez Karla no le dijo nada. Solo continuaba escrutándola, lo cual no lo hacía más agradable.

Los chicos ya habían terminado dos mapas e iban por el resumen. Apenas y notaron la plática de las muchachas porque las cabezas de ambas se acercaban un poco cuando hablaban. Pero no se enteraron del tema.

-Quedó bien, ¿no?

-Sí…- Robertinho bajó la voz- a propósito de hoy, Travis… lo del partido… discúlpame, no sé que me pasó…

-Si… lo mismo digo, no te preocupes- respondió el chico también en susurros-Pero bueno, el equipo ganó, ¿no? Eso es lo importante…

-Si, es verdad…- se quedaron en incómodo silencio durante un rato. La verdad es que tenían muy en claro lo que pensaban de aquello pero no sabían como decirlo (y realmente no era muy recomendable por la decencia decirlo…)

-Ajem… así que… ¿cómo van, chicas?

-¿Huh?- las dos voltearon, algo sorprendidas- pues… bien, gracias… ya casi terminamos, solo nos hace falta colorear…

-Ah…

Después de eso, el cuarto permaneció en silencio buen rato. Eso de decir lo que se piensa no es tan fácil a veces. Y menos en ciertas circunstancias.

-Bueno, bueno, ham-hams, ¡orden!- exclamó Gran Jefe, dando un golpe en la mesa con su puñito- ¿Todos tomaron notas?- el estruendoso "¡Si!" llenó toda la salita subterránea.

-Bien, ahora solo hay que procesar todas nuestras notas y ver quien tiene más pros que contras- explicó Cerebrín, tomando y ordenando las hojitas de sus amigos. La escritura consistía mayormente en garabatos y en huellas de patitas en diferente posición, pero obviamente él si entendía… al menos la mayoría…

-Em… Colitas… luego te llamo para que me traduzcas todo, ¿por favor?- la aludida se rió ligeramente avergonzada y contestó que sí. Por su parte, Gran Jefe alegó que ser trilingüe era algo admirable y que no debía avergonzarse de ello, lo cual provocó un muy emocionado "¡_Ggacias, Ggan_ Jefe!" y por ende, un sonrojo en éste de marca mayor.

Cerebrín, Dandi y Panda se sentaron y se dividieron los papeles para hacer su cuenta. Sabían que era lo justo ayudar al mejor candidato para Laura… sin importar cuantos problemas le causaran al otro competidor…

------------

¡Jolas! Seh, yo sé que este capitulín es más de relleno que nada, pero discúlpenme de verdad, porque en estas vacaciones no tuve tiempo de nada, ¡estuve súper atareada! Y hasta ahorita pude ponerme al corriente. Descuiden, ¡terminaré la historia! Después de todo yo también la disfruto demasiado como para abandonarla.

¡Y qué cosas! Aparte de mi querida amiga **Guaduchi,** que siempre me apoyó en esta historia, ahora también cuento con el apoyo de la amiga **Annie-Ham** Que bien! Así que no se preocupen, ambas le van al candidato opuesto (Guaduchi-chan por Robertinho y Annie-chan por Travis) así que he pensado en un giro argumental que a amabas las tendrá entretenidas y contentas! Verán que les va a gustar! ¡Cuídense gente bonita! ¡Matta ne!


	8. ¿Bienvenida a la familia?

¡Holas a todas! TT Sí, yo sé que a estas alturas del partido me han de querer matar… Pero créanme que no ha sido por falta de ganas que no he actualizado, si no porque los maestros negreros no nos dan ni un respiro uu Pero aquí estoy de nuevo, con renovados ánimos! Si es que queda alguien que quiera seguir leyendo el fic… u///u ¡se los dejo con mucho cariño!

**Capítulo 8:**

-¿Ya se van? ¿Tan temprano?- cuestionó Laura con cierta inquietud.

-Si, discúlpenme- dijo Karla, apenada- es que prometí ayudarle a mi mamá a pintar la sala…

-Y yo tengo un compromiso familiar- argumentó Travis, apesadumbrado también. Luego agregó, como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿Por qué mejor tu no te regresas a casa, Laura? podemos terminarlo mañana en la escuela si hace falta… ya no hay que molestar a Robertinho…

-Si no es molestia- saltó rápidamente el pelirosa- Ustedes vayan tranquilos, total no falta mucho… terminaremos esta misma tarde si Laura y yo nos aplicamos…- al parecer la expresión no le agradó demasiado al chico japonés, pero suspiró en signo de resignación, y tanto él como Karla se despidieron con entusiasmo. Cuando se perdieron al final de la calle, y Laura ya no pudo ver sus siluetas, comenzó a sentir una angustia fría y chiquita justo en el centro del tórax, aunque no estaba segura de porqué. La cual llegó a su punto álgido cuando Robertinho, con toda naturalidad, rodeó sus hombros con un bronceado brazo y la condujo al interior, diciendo:

-Vamos. Hay que terminar.

-Sí- contestó ella en un susurro, sorprendida y bastante sonrojada del contacto. Todo el camino al interior fue repitiéndose "Costumbre occidental, costumbre occidental…"

La tarde transcurría tranquilamente. Ambos chicos estaban sentados frente a los últimos rotafolios, llenándolos de los últimos toques de información. El silencio solamente se veía interrumpido por un ligero "¿Me pasas los plumones, por favor?" o un "¿qué color le va mejor aquí?". Sin embargo, a pesar de la serena tranquilidad del ambiente, había tanto ruido en el interior de ambas mentes que era una suerte que se pudieran concentrar.

Laura estaba al borde del colapso. Y es que cada amable sonrisa de su anfitrión y cada roce al pasarle los materiales necesarios la ponían muy nerviosa. No quería imaginar cosas que quizá ni al caso, pero… todos esos "saluditos occidentales" estaban comenzando a turbarla, especialmente porque no le eran desagradables. Remarcó el color sobre el papel, con tal fuerza que amenazaba con romper la delicada superficie blanca. "Concentración… concentración…"

"Los kamikaze, nombre popular de los pilotos suicidas japoneses, toman su nombre de esta guerra…"- demonios, ahora lo de suicida no sonaba tan mal- "ya que cuando las tropas enemigas acamparon en las playas, con un número enormemente mayor de tropas, un huracán…"- Huracán… caos… remolinos… vaya… un fenómeno meteorológico justo en su cerebro- "arrasó con el campamento, recibiendo el nombre de kamikaze, "Viento Divino". Los pilotos fueron nombrados así puesto que, al igual que aquel viento, protegerían su patria del adversario…". Protegerse del adversario… ¿qué pasa cuando el adversario es uno mismo, y su confusión…? Laura trazaba rápidamente, con una mezcla de ganas de quedarse y ganas de salir huyendo. ¿Desde cuando la intimidaba así?

-Los votos ya se han contado- sentenció seriamente Cerebrín, revisando su inventario una vez más- estuvo demasiado reñido…

Todos los ham-hams le miraban con expectación, y con el curioso sentimiento en sus entrañas del "que tal si hubiera votado por el otro". Hubo un silencio pasmoso, cargado de solemnidad… Hasta que Gran Jefe dijo hoscamente:

-Bueno, ¿qué demonios esperas, que se nos escurre la vida? ¡Di ya quién ganó!

Cerebrín lo miró, ligeramente disgustado de ser privado de su factor de suspenso. Releyó rápidamente el inventario y dijo:

-Bien, pues nuestro ganador es…

-¡Listo!- exclamaron ambos al exacto mismo tiempo. Como si no los hubieran visto en toda la tarde, Laura los extendió para revisarlos.

-Quedó bastante bien, ¿no?

-Sí, muy bien…

Laura sonrió, tratando de cubrirse la cara lo más disimuladamente posible con el pliego. ¡Rayos!, ¿porqué le sonreía de esa manera? Estaba tan roja como un rábano con insolación.

-Bueno, pues Karla y Travis no se pueden quejar, ¿o si?- comentó Robertinho, relajando su expresión y estirándose, lo cual le dio tiempo a Laura de serenarse- pero ellos tendrán que hacer el trabajo pesado mañana…

-Me parece justo- dijo Laura, manteniendo la sonrisa. Miró el reloj- ¡Y terminamos bastante rápido! ¡Aún no nos dan las seis!

-Es verdad…- después de una breve pausa, Robertinho añadió con toda la naturalidad posible- ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar, no? Madre ya preparó cena para cuatro…

-Eh….ah… no sé… no quiero causarles más molestias- ahora iba en serio, estaba totalmente apanicada.

-Pero si no es molestia- aseguró él, terminando de doblar el trabajo, pero sin dejar de verla- todo lo contrario.

Laura se quedó pasmada. ¿Qué hacer? Había dicho en su casa que regresaría hasta las ocho… y no quería ser descortés con sus anfitriones… casi con la misma cara consternada, y apenas dándose cuenta, cruzó la puerta que el brasileño mantenía abierta para ella. "Bueno-trató de calmarla la parte racional de su cerebro- "¿qué daño te puede hacer quedarte un rato más?"

-No puedo creerlo- sentenció Panda- jamás pensé que fuera a ganar

-Yo tampoco- aseguró la pequeña hámster francesa, consternada- lo cual me pesa un poco, ya que yo voté _pog_ el _otgo_…

-La democracia es la democracia- zanjó Cerebín al ver que Gran Jefe ya iba a hacer un discurso para apoyar a Colitas- la mayoría ha hablado. Debemos proseguir con el plan.

-¡No saben cuanto se los agradezco, chicos!- exclamó Hamtaro, con sus ojitos brillantes- ¡Son los mejores! Y se los agradezco en nombre de Laura también ¡Mañana comienza la Operación…! hum… Operación… esteee… ¿se te ocurre algún nombre, Gran Jefe?

-Bueno- dijo el hámster de campo con suficiencia- si me preguntaras a mí, la nombraría "Operación Baches Profundos"

-¿Baches Profundos? ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó un confundido Gorritas, haciendo eco a la interrogante que todos habían pensado.

-Ay, mi estimado Gorritas, necesitas más imaginación. Lo de los "Baches Profundos" es por una sencilla razón: ¡Porque van a caer rotundamente a nuestros pies!- luego rió complacidísimo, como si los secretos del Universo acabaran de ser aclarados. Caída general en estilo anime.

-Esteee… bueno…- Hamtaro, para evitarse problemas, ya que él mismo no había pensado aún en otro nombre, decidió mejor dejarlo por la paz- mañana a primera hora empezaremos la…- carraspeó y rió con nerviosismo- Operación… ajem… Baches Profundos.

-¡Si!- gritaron todos los pequeños hams, decididos a pasar por alto aquel apelativo. Después de todo, si el plan daba resultado, daba igual que si le hubieran puesto "Operación Toloache".

-Estuvo delicioso, señora, mil gracias- dijo Laura, haciéndole una reverencia. Luego alzó la vista. Bianca la miraba complacida de que su comida hubiera sido de su grado, y Robertinho sonreía también. Lo que la cohibía un poco era ahora estar también en presencia de aquel hombre tan alto, bronceado y de ojos de un verde claro tan penetrante como los de su hijo. Sí, definitivamente era su padre. Laura sabía que era el embajador de Brasil en Japón, pero… no imaginaba que el señor fuera tan imponente, con su traje y todo. Sin embargo, el padre de Robertinho sonreía también con indulgencia, al parecer complacido de tener a su invitada. Durante la sobremesa (café con algo más del pastel de Travis, cosa que al pelirosa no le hizo mucha gracia) el señor continuó interrogando a Laura cortésmente, como lo había hecho durante la cena, en las pausas que había en la conversación con su esposa. Nada muy fuera de lo normal: su familia, la escuela, el trabajo, Japón en general. Pero a pesar de que la familia se mostraba de lo más tranquila y sonriente, Laura sentía, sin saber por qué, la urgencia inminente de salir corriendo para su casa como una loca poseída. No sabía qué era lo que motivaba ese sentimiento: si las miradas exultantes del señor, que parecía a punto de decirle "bienvenida a la familia", o de su retoño, que decían algo parecido, pero que mejor desistía de descifrar.

-¡Espero que regreses pronto, Laurita!- se despidió Bianca con entusiasmo, cuando la susodicha anunció, después de terminar su café, que debía irse o sus padres se preocuparían.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Laura- dijo con voz grave el embajador, tendiéndole la mano. La chica la estrechó, sonriendo con cortesía.

-Al contrario, el placer fue todo mío, señor. Y disculpen las molestias…

-La acompañaré a la puerta- dijo Robertinho después de la ya esperada cascada de "Oh, no es molestia en absoluto"- Enseguida regreso.

-Creo que le caíste bien a mi papá- comentó el chico con despreocupación mientras encaminaba a su invitada a la puerta- hablaron mucho.

Laura se rió.

-Aún no supongas nada. Capaz que en cuanto entres, te prohíban volver a hablarme…- Robertinho rió también.

-No, no me lo dirían- contestó él, poniéndose serio de repente, y plantándose frente a Laura. Ella se limitó a sonreír lo menos nerviosamente que pudo. Deseó, con la parte racional de su ser, que Pico llegara corriendo en ese momento, alborotando y rompiendo la tensión. Pero no lo hizo. Al parecer el pequeño cachorro había decidido ir a dormir temprano.

-Gracias por venir- dijo el brasileño, con una media sonrisa- ¿No quieres que te acompañe a casa, segura?

-Segura, muchas gracias- contestó ella- no te quiero causar más problemas…

-Bueno, entonces- dijo él, y entonces, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y sin dar a Laura tiempo de reaccionar, tomó la cara de la muchacha entre sus manos y le plantó un beso, así, sin más- nos veremos mañana- y comenzó a desplazarse de nuevo hacia su casa. Se detuvo un poco al escuchar los raros balbuceos que emitió la castaña- Hablaremos mañana, ¿te parece bien? Descansa, Laura.

Fue un alivio que se metiera a su casa, y que cortara la conversación de esa manera. Porque la sorpresa le había atorado el motor de las palabras, el de la defensa personal y, por supuesto, el de la atención. Si llegó a su casa sin ser atropellada fue porque la chica Haruna tenía una buena provisión de suerte, ya que seguía totalmente anonadada.

-¡Que bueno que ya llegaste, Laura!

-Aja…

-¿Terminaron el trabajo?

-Aja…

-Laura, ¿me estas haciendo caso, siquiera?

-Aja…

A salvo tras la puerta de su cuarto, y sobre su colchón, Laura se quedó pasmada durante un buen rato. Hasta que, como un reflejo tardío, un intenso sonrojo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, de la punta de los cabellos hasta las uñas de los pies.

---------------

¡Holitas a todas! Bueno, espero que después de tan larga espera hayan disfrutado del chap! ¿Qué les pareció? Jijiji… sobre todo la última escena :P ¡Aguardo sus comentarios con muchas ansias:D ¡Y un millón de gracias a **Guaduchi**-chan, **Usagi-star**-chan y a **Lizirien**-chan por su paciencia y sus reviews! Por favor, no me maten por actualizar hasta ahorita… es que me explotan de trabajo… ¡pero logré actualizar! ojalá lo hayan disfrutado! Y si, soy una malvada, porque hasta el próximo chap no sabrán quien es el elegido por los Dioses Literarios (osea yo mera xD) ¡Besos! ¡Matta ne!


	9. Transición

¡Hola, hola! ¡Hasta que puedo escribir, caray! Disculpen la tardanza uuU pero ya saben como luego están de negreros los profes ;D ¡Disfruten el chap, onegai!

**Capítulo 9:**

Laura, recostada en su cama, se quedó inmóvil durante mucho rato, con el sonrojo expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

-Laurita… vamos a salir a hacer las compras de la casa, ¿eh?

-Si, mamá…

-No tardaremos

-Ok…

-Me preocupa Laura, Roble- le dijo Naomi a su marido, tomando su abrigo- está muy rara

-De seguro está cansada solamente- le aseguró- después de todo, trabajó muy duro en el proyecto.

-Puede ser…

Mientras, la interrupción de su mamá a sus cavilaciones sirvieron para destrabarla. Escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta y las voces de sus padres que se alejaban. Después el silencio. Lentamente, como asustada, se llevó la mano derecha a los labios. Esto fue el detonador.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Hamtaro, en su jaula, pegó un brinco tremendo al escucharla gritar de esa manera. Menos mal que sus padres no estaban o Naomi la habría llevado de Urgencia al hospital- ¿¡¿¡¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMON…!?!?!?!- Laura Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación a un ritmo histérico. Ya no gritó más, pero seguía pensando a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? ¡Ni me dijo nada! ¡Y que me perdone la modernidad, pero los saluditos occidentales tampoco van tan lejos! ¿qué pretende? ¡Si yo creí que me odiaba! O si no odiar, pues amigos, amigos, amiguísimos no somos, pero…- la chica se sujetó la cabeza y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro- ¿¡¿¡Por qué lo hizo?!?!?- se detuvo en seco y su respiración comenzó a regularizarse de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a serenarse. Luego, se sentó de golpe en su cama- ¿será que yo…? ¡No! Vamos, Laura, puedes estar malinterpretando, quizá no le gustes… (Una vocecita en su cerebro le contestó: Pero no creo que vaya por ahí plantándole besos a quien se le pase por enfrente, ¿verdad?) Bueno, no, pero… (¿Pero qué?) ¡Ah, rayos! A mi el que me gusta es Travis… ¿o no…? Bueno, sí, pero… pero… ¡agh! ¡Ya no sé…!- volvió a tumbarse sobre el colchón con fuerza- Mejor lo averiguaré con él, mañana, frente a frente- se dijo con decisión, aunque la vocecita ya le alegaba que quizá saldría corriendo ante la vista del brasileño-No, no… lo discutiré con él. Es la única manera de estar 100 segura"

Lentamente, se levantó, se puso su pijama y apagó la luz. Era la primera noche en muchos años que no escribía en su diario.

-¡Rápido, Ham-hams! ¡Movilícense!- ordenó Gran Jefe, haciendo que los pequeños roedores usaran sus patitas a todo lo que daban- ¡Tenemos que llegar a la escuela antes que Laura para preparar todo!

-Yo sigo _pgeguntándome _si esto es una buena idea…- susurró Colitas, que al parecer seguía sin creerse los resultados de la votación.

-Ya no podemos dar marcha atrás, Colitas- le dijo Tigrilla mientras corría a su lado- Ya trazamos el plan.

-¡Muy buenos días, Laura…! ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, Karla, estoy bien, no te preocupes…

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela, pero Karla seguía muy preocupada; no todos los días le veías esa cara de pánico mal disimulado a Laura Haruna.

-Últimamente has estado muy rara- le dijo con convicción- Te quedas muy callada, y pareces preocupada…

-Es el estrés- se apresuró a contestar su amiga, forzando una sonrisa- ya sabes, los exámenes, las tareas y los proyectos me tienen vuelta loca y…

Pero mientras Laura hablaba, Karla no le creía ni una palabra. O esa era una respuesta totalmente premeditada para ocultar lo que de verdad pasaba, o ella era una tonta rematada.

Como la chica estaba totalmente segura de que lo segundo era lo menos probable, siguió escrutando a su amiga con seriedad, aún si ella se hacía la occisa y fingía no notarlo.

Pero iba a averiguarlo. No porque fuera chismosa, sino porque Laura era su mejor amiga… y claro, como su mejor amiga tenía que averiguar qué rayos estaba pasando.

Por el bien de Laura, claro.

Cuando entraron al salón, Laura casi se tira pecho-tierra para evitar que alguien (especialmente un alguien con cabello rosáceo que venía de Brasil) la viera, lo cual terminó de desconcertar a Karla, pero la chica no lo notó. Terminó de deslizarse a su asiento como una sombra y, ya ahí, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Justo cuando ya comenzaba a relajarse, sintió algo en su espina dorsal. Cuando su "vocecita" estaba a punto de decirle algo, enmudeció al igual que ella; las había cortado un simple y sencillo: "Buenos días, Laura" pronunciado por una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

-----------------

Ok, estuvo bastante cortito uuU pero se los dejo con mucho, mucho cariño! Además, sirve que le adelanto un poco y no los dejo plantados con las actualizaciones! ¡Quiero agradecer muy especialmente los lindos reviews de mi amiga **Guaduchi-chan, **de **Usagi-Star, Azula-chan, SakuySyao4Ever, Sakura-chan, Panji Nyo-chan y Cherrymeems-chan!!! ** ¡Nos saben cuanto les agradezco su apoyo! Ojalá hayan disfrutado este chap :P ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	10. El Plan Macabro

¡Hola, hola! Al fin, ¡tiempo de escribir! Primero que nada me disculpo!! Me tardé centurias, lo sé :S Pero espero que aun quieran leerlo y que les agrade. Les dejo el ¡décimo ya! Capitulín de mi fic :P ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 10:**

Laura volteó despacito, despaciiiiiitoooo… sonrojándose con intensidad… preparándose para encarar a Robertinho, pero…

El que la había saludado era Travis. La chica soltó un suspiro de alivio, y el sonrojo se borró considerablemente, aunque no desapareció del todo.

-¡Buenos días, Travis!- contestó ella con gusto, más por que no era quien esperaba que porque le alegrara mucho verlo, aunque había mucho de ambas.

-¿Terminaron el trabajo Robertinho y tú?- preguntó el peliazul apoyándose en el banco de al lado, y después de saludar a Karla, que era la que lo ocupaba.

-Ajá…- contestó ella sonriendo con nerviosismo- quedó bastante bien, yo creo que les va a gustar…

-¡Más les vale!- repuso Karla, haciendo un cómico mohín- porque si no nos va bien, los hago directamente responsables, ¿eh?

Los tres se rieron, con Laura ya algo más relajada. Aunque si hubiera sabido lo que se le venía encima gracias a Hamtaro, habría terminado más tensa que una cuerda de violín.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Maldita sea!- iba gruñendo un chico bronceado con un cabello rosáceo bastante inusual- ¡Y yo que quería llegar temprano!

Robertinho estaba corriendo calle abajo hacia la escuela. Se había quedado dormido y ahora ya no podría hablar con Laura antes de clases. Era muy raro, pero él juraría que había puesto su alarma la noche anterior… de no ser porque a su madre se le había ocurrido ir a apurarlo de seguro todavía andaría por la Séptima Baba. Metió un poco más de velocidad al ver el edificio acercarse. Desechó casi enseguida la hipótesis de que "alguien" podía haberle apagado la alarma. "Nah, lo más seguro es que se me haya olvidado…" Después de todo, ¿qué desequilibrado se tomaría la molestia de ir específicamente a su cuarto solo para apagarle el despertador?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Todo como lo habíamos previsto!- gritó Bromín- ya no se va a alarmar la alarma, ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…! ¿Qué?- preguntó ante la mirada de sus compañeros, que lo miraban con gotitas en la cabeza.

-Esteee… ¿qué tal vamos?- cambió rápidamente de tema Hamtaro, acercándose a donde Pashmina, Penélope y Colitas repasaban los planos de la operación.

-De momento bien, todo según el horario- aseguró la hámster con bufanda rosa. Penélope la secundó con un "_¡Ukiu!". _Colitas suspiró. Ya no podía protestar más pero… ella prefería a Robertinho…

.:FLASHBACK:.

-El ganador por dos votos fue Travis- informó Cerebrín, consultando la lista que entre él, Dandi y Panda se habían dedicado a hacer.

-¡Cómo!- se le escapó a Colitas.

-Creo que fue por derecho de antigüedad…- comentó Tigrilla con una gotita en la cabeza. La pequeña hámster francesa hizo solo un ligero mohín.

.:FIN DEL FLASHBACK:.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La puerta se abrió de sopetón para dar paso a un jadeante y ligeramente sudoroso muchacho brasileño, que solo atinó a acercarse a su banca y dejarse caer con estrépito. Por eso no notó que la mayoría de las caras de sus compañeros se habían vuelto hacia él, y la de una niña con cabello castaño se había puesto intensamente colorada.

-Que gusto que se digna a aparecerse, joven Ferreira- lo saludó Karla con falsa solemnidad, a lo que él respondió solo con una mirada de pistola- Ay, ¡es de broma! ¡Vaya que la gente está sensible el día de hoy!- pero no pudo seguir porque en ese momento entró el maestro y todos volvieron a sus lugares.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Karla y Laura iban camino a la biblioteca cuando terminaron las clases, pues habían acordado terminar de una vez por todas el trabajo allí. Del otro lado del pasillo aparecieron los muchachos; pero cosa rara, Travis tenía una gotita en la cabeza y Robertinho cara de pánico.

-¡Hola, chicos…! ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó la chica Haruna fijándose en los rostros de sus compañeros, aunque se apresuró a retirar la vista cuando Robertinho alzó la mirada.

-Esto… pues no mucho… pero, ¿no tiene ustedes una tradición que sea algo así como los viernes 13 aquí en Japón?- aunque lo último lo preguntó como casualmente, ambas muchachas se quedaron pasmadas.

-Pues no… ¿por qué?- el pelirosa solo gruñó con incomodidad, así que el japonés contestó:

-Porque pareciera que hoy Robertinho anda medio salado- dijo medio en broma, medio en serio. Ellas sonrieron hasta que, por la cara del chico moreno, se dieron cuenta de que no era broma.

-¿Y eso? ¿Cómo que "salado"?- cuestionó la chica de las gafas, mirando con interés a Travis y a Robertinho alternativamente. El segundo suspiró antes de comenzar la lista de las cosas tan "extrañas" que le habían sucedido ese día.

-Bueno, primero mi despertador no funcionó, luego en el descanso casi me mato con un hoyo como de topo que se apareció de repente en el patio…- "ahora que lo pienso eso ya me había pasado antes… ¿¡qué en Japón hay tantos topos?!" se dijo antes de continuar- y cuando veníamos para acá…

-Cayó por los desagües un montón de agua que no le dio solo por centímetros- completó Travis, al ver que su compañero se había interrumpido para soltar un profundo suspiro.

-Oye, que raro- opinó Karla poniéndose los dedos en la barbilla- ¿no has hecho nada malo?

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, tanto Laura como él se sonrojaron, aunque ella lo disimuló con uno de esos tan útiles estornudos fingidos, y el de él no se notaba tanto.

-Salud… Pues no que yo recuerde- dijo el chico- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Porque puede ser mal karma!- declaró ella.

-No, no creo. Vamos, aun hay trabajo que hacer.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Que asco de puntería tienes! ¡Ya debes necesitar más graduación!- le reclamó Tigrillo a Dandi, golpeando ligeramente con su patita los cristales de los lentes del aludido.

-¡Pues tu no me ayudaste mucho!- se defendió el hámster gris, dándole un manotazo para que ya no tocara sus gafas- Y ahora ya me ensuciaste los lentes, si serás…

-Ea, ea, ya basta- ordenó Gran Jefe poniéndose entre ambos antes de que se fueran a los golpes- fue un pequeño fallo, lo arreglaremos.

-_Ggan_ Jefe… _cgeo_ que no está funcionando del todo eso de _atacag_ al _otgo_ macho- opinó Colitas, mientras veía como tanto el hámster atigrado como su compañero aun forcejeaban para intentar pelear- ¿no _seguía_ más conveniente _ayudag_ al macho que escogimos?

-Como siempre, tienes tu linda boca llena de razón, Colitas- dijo el hámster de campo con una sonrisa un poco ida- ¡Hey, alguien ayúdeme a controlar a este par, por favor!- exclamó de repente, sujetando con más fuerza a sus amigos. De inmediato acudieron Tigrilla y Bocadín; la primera se llevó de ahí a su gemelo arrastrándolo de la oreja y Bocadín agarró tímidamente del brazo a Dandi.

-Tranquilo, Dandi- le dijo- si quieres, te puedo dar una semilla de girasol para que te calmes…- el roedor bufó pero aceptó la oferta, y comenzó a comer una semilla que su tímido compañero había sacado de entre los pliegues de su piel.

-¡Bueno, Ham-Hams!- exclamó el bonito hámster naranja y crema- ¡es hora de proseguir!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡¿¡¿QUÉ COSA?!?!- exclamaron tanto Karla como Travis al mismo tiempo, incrédulos. El brasileño les dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa y Laura una risita nerviosa.

-Es lo justo- arguyó Robertinho, cruzándose de brazos- nosotros terminamos el trabajo, así que a ustedes les toca colorear todas las láminas.

-Pe, pero…- balbuceó el japonés.

-¡Eso es extorsión!- gritó la chica alzando el puño en señal de protesta.

-Lo siento, chicos… pero es que…- comenzó Laura, apenada.

-Miren, para que vean que somos lindos y buena onda, vamos a ir a la tienda y compraremos algunas cosillas para motivarlos, ¿está bien?

-No dejan pasar cosas a la biblioteca…- murmuró Travis, un poco amilanado por un fuerte "¡Shhhh!" que habían recibido, porque ni el pelirosa ni Karla estaban usando un tono que se diga muy confidencial…

-¡Bah! Con mis encantos se puede cualquier cosa- sentenció Robertinho, aumentando su sonrisa- Vamos, Laura- le colocó una mano en un hombro y la guió hasta la puerta, luego de hacer una despedida más bien burlona a sus compañeros. Karla estaba que echaba chispas.

-¡Ese par! ¡Son unos explotadores!- se quejó, tomando los colores y comenzando la tarea con furia. Travis se guardó sus comentarios, pero también estaba bastante molesto. Aunque no se debía completamente a lo de la coloreada… tomó sus propios lápices y ayudó a su compañera.

-No sé si hicimos bien…- dijo apenada Laura, echando una mirada culpable a la puerta antes de bajar por las escaleras- son como cinco láminas, y no son muy chiquitas que digamos…

-Es lo justo- repitió él con satisfacción, colocándose los brazos en la nuca, en un ademán despreocupado- Porque la verdad, a mi me revienta estar coloreando…

Ella rió nerviosamente y continuó caminando con la vista clavada en el suelo. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta se había percatado de que se iba a quedar sola con Robertinho, y empezó a sentir como se le retorcía el estómago de puros nervios. Pero él continuaba sin decir nada… Quizá se le había olvidado. "Sí… quizá así se despiden en Brasil y yo solo estoy siendo paranoica"- razonó Laura, considerablemente aliviada. Sin embargo, en cuanto se pusieron en la fila para comprar, el muchacho habló.

-He querido hablar contigo todo el día, Laura- dijo él sin mirarla, como quien comenta el clima que hace.

-Ah… ah… ¿en serio…?- no pudo reprimir un "¡gulp!" que le salió del alma- ¿De… de qué?- en ese momento se espantó de verdad porque Robertinho se le plantó enfrente, mirándola directo a los ojos. De repente comenzó a sentir como que hacía mucho calor.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Oye, Karla, ¿no me pasas mi caja, por favor?

Habían puesto los materiales en el centro, y se dividían mitad y mitad cada lámina. Ya llevaban una completa y estaban por la mitad de otra. Si uno usaba un color que el otro no tenía, sencillamente lo tomaban de la caja.

-¿Hum? Yo no la tengo- afirmó Karla, alzando un poco los pliegos para buscarla debajo- ¿seguro que no la guardaste o se te cayó?

-¿Huh?- Travis se asomó por el borde de la mesa y, efectivamente, vio su caja en el piso- Aquí está…

-Que te dije…- le replicó Karla distraída. Sin embargo cuando se agachó por ella, no la agarró. Parecía que se había movido un paso lejos de donde había creído que estaba.

"Ya no me voy a desvelar…" se dijo el peliazul mientras se agachaba un poco más. Pero de nuevo, la caja de movió; muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para que él no la alcanzara.

-¿Qué demon…?- en esa ocasión se agachó tanto que estuvo a punto de irse de boca al suelo.

-¡Cuidado, Travis!- exclamó la castaña al verlo recuperar el equilibrio a duras penas- ¿qué sucede?

Pero el chico no le contestó, porque al levantarse para alcanzar la bendita caja otra vez, esta se levantó deliberadamente un par de centímetros del suelo y comenzó… ¡a correr! Si, podía sonar lunático, pero ¡la caja estaba corriendo hacia la puerta!

-Oye, ¡espérate!- le gritó, corriendo tras de ella- ¡Pero que diablos…!

-¡Travis! ¿¡A donde rayos vas?!- comenzó Karla, algo asustada, levantándose… pero se sentó casi en seguida, apenada; un mar de enojados "¡Shhhhh!" había respondido a toda esa gritadera.

-----------

¡Por favor, no me maten por la elección de los ham-hams! ¡Tiene un propósito, se los aseguro! (busca refugio de los jitomatazos TT) ¡Quiero agradecer a mi amiga **Guaduchi-chan, **que me ha apoyado a todo lo largo del fic! Y también saludos muy especiales a **Minako Akemi-chan, CherryMeems-chan **y **Sakura-chan **por sus lindos reviews! ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Espero con ansias sus comentarios, ¿eh:P Matta ne!


	11. ¿Que me acaba de decir?

¡Hello, hello! Je, para variar, mucho tiempo en actualizar n.nU Sorry uu ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Ah, antes de proseguir, les quiero aclarar que **NO** va a ser un TravisxLaura!!! Sé que el chap anterior da un poco esa impresión, pero tendrán que leer para conocer el verdadero rumbo de la historia!! Así que no impacienten, por favor  Bueno, ya con eso aclarado, y sin más preámbulo, ¡disfruten del fic!

**Capítulo 11:**

Laura se le quedó mirando al brasileño con las mejillas rojas y los ojos abiertos como platos, expectantes. Él calló por unos instantes antes de continuar con lo que había venido diciendo.

-Creo…- se rió ligeramente- creo que lo que pasó anoche habla por si mismo, ¿no crees?- no esperó una respuesta en lo absoluto, y prosiguió (de cualquier manera Laura estaba demasiado pasmada para hablar)- pero aun así quiero que quede bien claro. Laura, tu y yo no tuvimos el mejor de los comienzos…- ella se acordaba perfectamente- y no nos habíamos empezado a tratar desde hace poco tiempo, pero… bueno, lo que quiero decirte es que… lo de anoche… pues significa que en este tiempo me has llegado…pues…

-¡ESPÉRATE!- se escuchó una voz desde las escaleras, al borde de la histeria. Tanto la japonesa como Robertinho voltearon a ver, aunque ella aun tenía las palabras del chico dándole vueltas por la cabeza… ¿de verdad iba a decirle… ¡lo que pensaba que iba a decirle?!

Lo que vieron fue a Travis, colorado y con cara de susto, corriendo inclinado como si quisiera tocar el suelo, y con las miradas de media escuela sobre él. Antes de que pudieran siquiera reaccionar, el chico de cabello azuloso chocó contra ellos, y los tres cayeron al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó el brasileño con un tono no demasiado amistoso (bueno, un sentón nunca es agradable).

-Perdón, Laura… perdón, Robertinho…

-¿No estabas en la biblioteca con Karla?- cuestionó la chica, mientras todos se ponían de pie (y las personas de alrededor soltaban risitas mal disimuladas).

-Si, pero… es que tuve corretear mi…- hizo una pausa, como para reflexionar en lo raro que sonaba- mi… caja de lápices.

-¿Tu caja de lápices?- repitió Robertinho, perdiendo un poco el semblante de enojo y cambiándolo por uno de extrañeza mayúscula.

-Si… aquí está…- el japonés se agachó y mostró la famosa caja, que "misteriosamente" ya no se había movido ni un ápice. Los otros dos observaron fijamente la caja y después a su dueño, como esperando a que les dijera que lo de la correteada era una broma.

-Pues yo no le veo nada raro- arguyó Robertinho quitándosela y examinándola por todos lados.

-Sé que suena muy ilógico … ¡pero de verdad, esa caja me trajo de la biblioteca aquí!- en ese momento el japonés paró de hablar, consciente que debía de sonar como un chiflado. Suspiró- Bueno, olvídenlo… de seguro estoy cansado…

Laura se rió con una ligera gotita en la cabeza, arguyendo que todos estaban cansados últimamente. Robertinho solo le echó una mirada asesina. Evidentemente, el chico no se tragaba la historia de que una vulgar caja se echara a correr e interrumpiera el momento crucial de la conversación. Lo que él no sabía era que, aunque sí era una cajita de lápices común y corriente, los que lo habían llevado hasta ahí no tenían nada de comunes y corrientes.

-Eso fue algo brusco, ¿no creen?- dijo Pashmina un tanto preocupada, volteando a ver a sus amigos detrás del arbusto del patio en el que se escondían.

-Bueno, quizá se nos pasó un poquito la mano…-comentó Panda, viendo como un confundido Travis, una tensa Laura y un enfurruñado Robertinho subían de nuevo a la biblioteca por las escaleras- pero en la guerra todo se vale.

-Igual que en el amor- dijo Tigrilla con una risita.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Te digo, ¡parecía chiflado!- alegaba Karla con vehemencia mientras ella y su amiga se dirigían a casa.

-Bueno, no te voy a negar que haya sido muy raro, pero…

-No, no, no; "raro" es si comenzara a acomodar los lápices por orden alfabético de color…. Entra en la categoría de "chiflado" cuando ve que las cajas corren. No te enojes, es broma- dijo al ver como Laura la veía con cierto reproche- pero bueno, ni tú puedes negar que así no se comporta la gente normal.

-Bueno…- Laura había estado a punto de sacarle una puntada del estilo "Si tomamos en cuenta lo que para ti es normal, Karla…" pero decidió que no era el mejor momento. Su amiga parecía realmente sacada de onda, y ella misma no podía negar que Travis había estado de lo más inusual ese día- tal vez está estresado por algo, ¿no crees? Dejemos que se le pase el cansancio y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Bien hecho, ham-hams- susurró con orgullo Cerebrín mientras observaba a través de sus diminutos binoculares como ambas chicas avanzaban por la calle- Según lo que alcanzo a leer de sus labios, están hablando del macho seleccionado (si tan solo supiera de que manera… xD)

-¡Entonces nuestros planes si funcionan! Mañana tendremos que ponerle el mismo entusiasmo, ¿verdad, chicos?- exclamó Gran Jefe

-¡SI!- gritaron todos los pequeños roedores.

-Vayamos a la casa club para prepararnos para maña- sugirió Dandi. Todos aprobaron esta propuesta, por suerte. Suerte para un personaje en específico de nuestra historia.

-Bueno, Laura, hoy tengo que cortar por aquí… tengo que ir con el dentista- dijo la chica de las gafas a su amiga, suspirando como si en el consultorio fuera a haber un simulacro del fin del mundo. La chica Haruna sonrió.

-Claro, Karla, que te vaya bien- cuando Karla ya llevaba un par de metros avanzados, Laura le gritó- ¡Y no olvides que no tienes que morder al doctor! ¿Eh?- ambas se rieron y agitaron las manos en señal de despedida. Laura continuó avanzando. Cuando llegó a la esquina, sintió de improviso un golpe que la empujó y por poco la derriba. Al parecer había chocado con alguien.

-Dispénseme…

-No, fue mi culpa, perdón…

Al alzar la vista, ¿Quién más podría ser sino el chico brasileño denominado como Robertinho Ferreira? (La ironía dramática, jejeje xD) La japonesa pudo percibir como su sonrojo le calentaba las mejillas a una velocidad sorprendente.

-Perdóname, Robertinho… no me estaba fijando por donde iba…

-Tranquila, no pasó nada. Que coincidencia… ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

-Ah… er… pero… no…es… ¿mucha molestia?

-Para nada- aseguró él con una sonrisa y dando un par de pasos, mientras Laura le seguía con expresión pasmada. Claro, el chico no iba a perder la oportunidad después de que aquella "coincidencia" se la había proporcionado un rodeo de cinco cuadras para llegar a su casa.

Se fueron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegaron a la calle donde estaba la casa de la familia Haruna.

-Qué raro que Karla no haya venido contigo- comentó Robertinho- por lo general siempre andan juntas…

-Es que hoy tenía que ir al dentista- explicó ella, sonriendo levemente- y mejor acortó por el parque…

-Ya veo… entonces definitivamente estoy de suerte

-¿Eh…?- el sonrojo volvió a la cara de Laura. Y es que el chico brasileño era mucho más directo que cualquiera que ella hubiera conocido.

-Si…- ella se detuvo y él también. Primero pensó que era porque se había pasmado, pero después se dio cuenta de que habían llegado frente a la casa de Laura- Mira, lo que te estaba diciendo hace rato, en la tienda… ¿lo recuerdas, no es así?- ella asintió con nerviosismo- bueno, pues te estaba diciendo… a pesar de que en un principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, ahora… es diferente. Yo…

-Robertinho, yo…- interrumpió ella, colorada como granate. No se sentía lista como para dar una respuesta… es más, no sabía si tenía una respuesta… pero él le puso el índice en los labios, pidiéndole que lo escuchara (y consiguiendo que se sonrojara más si era posible).

-Déjame terminar, por favor… iba a decirte que- el chico inspiró hondo, y lo soltó bastante rápido- que creo que ahora me gustas. Me parece que lo dejé claro anoche- aquí se rió con algo de nervios, y un ligero sonrojo apareció por fin en sus mejillas- pero quería decírtelo y ponerlo en claro. Sí, eso es- dijo como si el decirlo fuera una confirmación para él también- me gustas, Laura.

-Esto…. Yo… Robertinho…- casi sentía que su cara estaba echando vapor. Se lo había dicho…. Ahora sabía que no eran imaginaciones suyas; él se lo acababa de confirmar. Una leve vocecita en su mente dijo: "_Hace dos meses me odiaba…"_

-No tienes que responderme nada ahorita. Toma tu tiempo; después de todo, yo sé lo difícil que es… Toma tu tiempo- repitió. Luego tomó suavemente con su mano la cara de Laura y atrajo su rostro hacia él, para besarla en la otra mejilla, aunque lo prolongó más de lo normal- Nos veremos mañana, ¿si?- y se echó a andar hacia la esquina de lo más fresco, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aún cuando el brasileño ya había doblado la esquina, ella se quedó ahí, totalmente pasmada, roja, sorprendida… lentamente subió su mano y rozó levemente donde aun sentía el calor de los labios del chico. En un confundido balbuceo mental, le venían un torrente de ideas, desde la percepción de cómo le latía el corazón hasta una hipótesis de lo que hubiera pasado si alguno de sus padres hubiera salido por casualidad en ese momento… de seguro su mamá se hubiera sonrojado igual y se habría metido de vuelta a la casa, pero su papá se hubiera puesto como energúmeno…

_-"¡¿Pero que diablos estoy pensando?!- _se dijo- _¿¡lo que hubiera pasado con mis papás?! ¡Eso no importa tanto como… como- _rozó de nuevo su mejilla- _lo que en realidad pasó…- _tragó saliva y se dirigió lentamente, como sin darse cuenta, a la puerta de su hogar. Antes de abrir, apoyó su frente en la puerta, como sin creerlo… Y es que hasta sonaba algo inaudito… Robertinho Ferreira acababa de decirle que ella, con quien había tenido tantos pleitos… que ella, Laura, le gustaba…

------------

¡Hola, gente bonita! ¿Qué onda? ¿Les gustó? Al parecer ya estaban pensando que Robertinho se salía del cuadro… ¡pues no, señor! Es de mis personajes favoritos y en definitiva ¡llegó para quedarse! Pobre de Laura, pero le voy a complicar la vida hasta el final del fic xD Pues ahora si me tardé un buen, pero era por la escuela… lo que me recuerda que se acercan fechas muy especiales… ¡quiero desearles a todos ustedes, bellos lectores, una mucho muy Feliz Navidad:D Y espero les den muchos regalos Mil gracias a mis amigas **Guaduchi-chan, Sakura-Kunoichi-chan **y **Sakura-chan (**Gracias por toda tu motivación ¿Qué tal el primer semestre de la facultad:D) por sus lindos reviews :P ¡En serio, muchas, muchas gracias! Les dedico este chap con cariño y espero sus comentarios  ¡Matta ne!


End file.
